To Be A Shinigami: As Seated Officers
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: Atsumi, Eri, and Tashi are reunited and continue their journey upwards as more powerful Shinigami.Their involvement with the officers of the Gotei 13 deepens, while turmoil churns in Rukongai. Sequal to A Noble's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Shinigami Atsumi of Rukongai bolted up out of bed, splashed water on her face and threw some clothes on. She was late. Again. She ran using her flash step to the morning work out. She ran down the hallway with a broad smile on her face pushing larger men than herself out of her way. They grumbled but when they saw who it was, they held their tongues.

Since graduation from the Spiritual Technique Institute Atusmi had joined the 11th squad under Kenpachi Zaraki's command. When she reached the practice room she bolted across the floor leapt up to grab the top boken hanging on the wall and pushed off the wall with her feet to come down on her sparring partner who was already on her.

CLACK! "You're late Atsumi!" said her partner with a grin.

"Yes, sir Madarame 3rd seat, sir!" CLACK went their boken swords. Atsumi loved to fight and looked forward to her morning workout more than most others in the squad. Women in the 11th squad were a rarity, but Atsumi didn't care. The best fighters were in the 11th and that's where Atsumi wanted to be.

At first she was virtually ignored, which for her was worse than being picked on. So she picked fights. She won some she lost some, but more wins than losses gained her some respect.

During these morning practices fewer and fewer could beat her each week. Soon she was sparring with officers and quickly developed a report with Ikkaku Madarame the squad's third in command. Atsumi raised in the ranks and quickly became a seated officer.

As Atsumi made a name for herself she often wondered about her friend Tashi of the Touichi clan. There were a lot of rumors that she had fled to Rukongai after a falling out with her family. Atsumi wanted to help her, but didn't know where Tashi had run off to.

Later that morning, after morning practice Atsumi made her way to the 4th squad building where, her old friend from school, Eri was working. Atsumi came in holding a towel to her head and escorted by another 11th squad member. "Oii! Where's Eri? I'm bleedin' here!"

A group of fourth squad members gawked at Atsumi surprised she had managed to get injured so early in the day. They parted and Eri, almost expecting to see her friend, came forward. "Who did it this time, Atsumi?"

"Madarame."

"Why are you smiling?! This is a serious injury!"

"Yeah, but I got him" said Atsumi with a grin.

Back in the practice room Ikkaku lay unconscious on the floor while Vice Captain Yachiru Kusajishi patted his bald head. "Baldy! Wake up! Sake stinker got you good!" she giggled. She continued to pat his head. "Baldy? Baaaal-dyyy!"

--

Later that same day Renji bounced from rooftop to rooftop. He rested on the peak of one old decrepit building and scanned the horizon. He was in a slum of Rukongai close to where he grew up. Memories of that time flooded his senses, but he shook them off and continued his hunt.

He found a condemned building, one of many along the way. He jumped down into the alleyway and walked along with his hand on the hilt of Zabimaru out of habit. The doors and windows were boarded up, but he found a large hole where wooden planks were leaned up against it to hide the entrance. He carefully moved them aside and entered.

The inside was dusty, but sound. He tread quietly, as only a high ranking Shinigami could, and peered around a corner. He saw nothing but a doorway to another room and layers of cobwebs, but he could feel it; the reason he was there. He watched his step, sure not to trip any traps that were set, or to make any unnecessary sounds.

He entered the other room and noted it was not as dark inside as he had suspected. The sunlight streamed in through between the planks over the windows, and the dust caught the light. Renji stood in the middle of the room and relaxed. He put his hands on his hips and called out "OII! TOUICHI! I know you're here. Come out!"

He got no response.

"OII! TOUICHI-SAN!" he yelled louder. "C'mon! I don't have all day. It's time to go back."

He swore it got even quieter.

He looked around and said "It's time to go back. It's petitioning time again." He looked around, frowned, cocked his head. 'Where is she hiding?' He scratched the back of his head and yelled "OI--!"

"You're not here to bring me back to my parents are you?"

"AH!" Renji jumped, unaware that she had snuck up behind him. He spun around and looked over Tashi with a critical eye. She was a lot skinnier than he remembered her. She looked worn, a little worse for wear.

She looked at him with older eyes and waited for an answer. Renji said "What if I was?"

"I wouldn't let you" she said. She had changed in the year he had seen her last. After walking out on her marriage to Yukimaru none of the other families would take her in. Staying in the Seireitei was against the rules if she was not a Shinigami. Despite her talent she couldn't stay there. Tashi was forced to leave the Seireitei to take care of herself.

Rukongai became her new home. An unescorted woman was not welcomed in the more reputable corners of Rukongai and she found herself sinking lower and lower through the districts until she found herself living in abandoned buildings and sharpening her sword skills to stay alive.

Renji could feel she had become more powerful in that one year. Her spirit force had been released, and she was no longer afraid to use it. He said "The captains were asking about you. It's time for the graduates to petition for the 13 squads. Your petition is welcome, if you're interested." Renji looked around and then said "Unless of course you wanted to stay here."

Tashi was ready to go back, but new she couldn't go back as she was. She looked down at her gi and saw how worn it was in comparison to his. It was frayed around the edges, and bled grey in some spots. She tried to dust off some of the dirt. She looked up at him sheepishly and mumbled "I'm a mess. I can't face them like this."

Renji approached and put his hand on her shoulder. "Eh, I'm sure we could find you something before presenting you to the board." Renji heard her stomach growl loudly.

She sighed "Alright. Let's go."

"You don't seem too enthused" he said crossing his arms once again.

Tashi looked up at him, swerved a bit, then passed out on the ground.

"Touichi-san? Touchi-san!" Renji laid her out and tapped her hollow cheek. "Wake up! C'mon!" 'Did I find her…too late?'

--  
Atsumi got a bandage for her wound and headed back to the 11th squad building. She was distracted by the thought of Tashi in Rukongai. She walked along the landing outside the training room then took a seat. She allowed her legs to dangle off and stared down at the blades of grass. She didn't see any of it.

"That bandage is truly ugly" said someone.

Atsumi blinked out of her trance and looked up. "Oii! You shouldn't talk to me that way, Asegawa! You're 5 and I'm 4. The end!" There was a bit of tension between Yamichika Asegawa and Atsumi. She out ranked him by seating, but he had been around longer and she knew, was more powerful than her in some ways. They were friendly, but it was a strange friendship.

"I said _the bandage_ was ugly…" He flipped his hair with a shake of his head and crossed his arms.

She looked back at the ground and said "Sorry, I just…I'm distracted lately."

"With what?" he asked "If it's not a beautiful thought then why waste time on it?"

"Maybe it is" she said.

"Please share it" he said as he settled himself down on the landing next to her.

"Friendship. I'm thinking about a friendship I once had."

"Your missing friend?"

"Yes."

"She was beautiful" he said in matter of fact way. "A bit stiff, but fine-looking in other ways."

"You know, Yamichika, she was pretty in a lot 'a ways. She didn't care 'bout rank n' shit. Just…" she shook her head.

Yamichika didn't really have much to say and simply wanted to enjoy the fine weather. "I'm sure she's still beautiful."

Atsumi missed Tashi something terrible and just wanted to see her friend again.

--  
Renji wanted to quickly bring Tashi back to the Seireitei and directly to the fourth squad. He picked her up and flew back as quickly as he could. She awoke during their journey back and they talked a bit. After a short rest they returned to the Seireitei and directly went to the fourth squad. After a meal and some minor healing techniques Tashi was better.

While Tashi was resting in the infirmary Renji went to find Atsumi and Eri, Tashi's old friends. He was unsuccessful with his limited personal time that day and had to return to his Captain's office for duty. As Renji stood next to his Captain's desk he had to break the silence. Recalling his captain's interest in Tashi he said "So, sir…uh…" he waited for Byakuya Kuchiki to look up from his writing to continue "Tashi Touichi. I found her sir. She's in the infirmary if you'd like to visit sir."

Byakuya looked at Renji expectantly.

"If you'd like" repeated Renji.

"……" Kuchiki went back to his writing and he said "I would not."

"She's going to be re-evaluated after she recovers. For now she's in the infirmary, but I don't think she has a place to stay otherwise."

The Captain continued to write orders and seemingly ignore his Vice Captain.

"I'd say she could stay with me…"

The captain did not put his pen down but looked at Renji with surprise.

"But, sir, I don't have enough room in my quarters."

The captain grimaced and continued to sign off on orders, invoices, and various other administrative duties of a captain.

Renji mumbled "Just sayin…"

--

The next day Renji searched again for Atsumi and Eri. He dropped by the 11th squad building searching for Atsumi and bumped into Ikkaku. "Oii, Ikkaku, have you seen Atsumi-san?"

"She's out to lunch, I think, with that girl who always wears those pigtails."

Yamichika was also there and asked "What do you need her for?"

"'Member that Tashi girl? She's back. She was a good friend of Atsumi and Pigtails. I just wanted to let them know."

Yamichika said "I think they'll probably hear soon enough. Gossip works fast in this place."

Renji searched the various cafeterias but though he may have missed them. He dropped by the 13th squad and left a message for Jyoushirou Ukitake that Tashi was back in town and he would bring her by later if she felt up to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Renji arrived back at the infirmary the next morning to see how Tashi was doing. He told her he was unsuccessful in finding Atsumi and Eri, but that he could take her to the 13th squad if she liked. She welcomed the idea and he escorted her there. He couldn't stay, and ran off again while he had some free time to take care of some personal business.

Tashi entered the offices of the 13th Squad of the Gotei 13 and was greeted by a couple of it's officers. They didn't know who Tashi was, and didn't recognize her from the most recent graduating class. The two seated behind the long table threw each other a glance implying they would discourage this shabby looking girl, whoever she thought she was, from petitioning. "How can we help you?" ask a girl with long dark hair.

Tashi said "I would like to see Kuchiki Rukia." 'They're here to discourage me. If I asked to see Captain Ukitake they would most definitely turn me away.'

"I'm sorry, but Kuchiki-donno is unavailable."

'Yeah, right.'

"Tashi Touichi?" said a voice from behind her.

Tashi turned and bowed in greeting to Captain Ukitake. He noted she had lost weight and that her hair had lost its' shine. She had a most serious expression, different from the wide eyed expression she usually wore. He had heard about her leaving her parents home and didn't know where she had ended up. "Tashi! You're back to petition I hope?"

"Yes, sir" she said gathering the strength she could. "But I had some questions."

Ukitake nodded "There was quite a bit of activity while you were away. Please come to my office and I'll tell you all about it." Tashi followed the Captain and Ukitake stopped next to the table. "You two can drop by my office afterwards. I think we have some things to discuss as well." The two young officers sheepishly acknowledged.

Ukitake offered a comfortable seat and a cup of tea to Tashi who gratefully accepted. Ukitake explained how ryoka had penetrated the Seireitei and how the three captains had been taken into Hueco Mundo. Then how Bounto had also come to Soul Society and how that situation had been resolved.

"Good gods!" said Tashi. "What a year to miss!"

"Yes, indeed. Your two friends, incidentally performed very well, especially Atsumi.-san. She really showed her captain her strength. Her captain mentioned her a couple of times during our meetings." He winked and said "Of course you didn't hear that from me. So, tell me, Tashi, what have you been up to? Where did you stay all this time?"

Tashi shifted her eyes away and simply said "Rukongai."

Ukitake could sense she didn't want to go into details. He told her "Whatever you were doing you most definitely became more powerful. Your reiatsu has grown. Impressive."

"It's grown…but I still lack experience."

"I know how you are feeling Tashi, but there is no easy way to ease you into battle."

"My inexperience lies not with battle, but working in a team. So far I've had to rely on myself, but not on others. It will take some adjusting if I am accepted into the squads."

"You will adjust. My squad would be glad to have you Tashi."

"Thank you Captain."

"Fill out the appropriate paperwork and I will call to have you as an addition to my squad. I'm sure others will fight me for you." He smiled "but however it turns out, be assured I tried hardest to have you in Squad 13."

"Thank you Captain. When I complete the last ceremony I will definitely petition for the 13th squad. I hope you aren't offended but I have one other squad Captain to visit."

Ukitake smiled knowingly and said "I figured as much. Good luck Tashi."

_--_-  
Today was Atsumi's free day and she decided to start the day off with a long walk in the forest. She needed to clear her head. Tashi was on her mind more than ever and she wanted to get away from all the hustle and bustle on the base. She planned to meet up with Eri later on and have lunch. It was going to be a nice day. She continued walking through a clearing in the trees and threw her head back to look up at the sky. Then she swore she felt something familiar. She stopped in her tracks to see if she could get a better grip on the spirit force she thought she felt. "…Tashi…?"_  
_

It was gone as quickly as it came. 'There's no way that was her. It was so much stronger than I remember her.'

--

Tashi needed to be re-evaluated because of her time away. She was allowed to join the advanced class who was about to graduate in a Hollow exercising practical before the last ceremony.

The group of recent graduates all had their shining new Zanpaktuo's ready to battle whatever came across their paths. Tashi did not draw her sword. A few small simulated hollow's emerged from the edge of the forest and skittered towards the examinees. The others attacked with their swords and grouped their kidou attacks. Tashi was on her own as she didn't know the recent graduates all that well.

The Hollows gradually became larger and larger. Some of the weaker examinees were obviously drained and withdrew from the field. Tashi did not feel the same fatigue. Soon it was Tashi and only a handful of other recent graduates; they were the strongest, and the elite of their class. Tashi noticed the demi-hollows were getting progressively bigger and bigger. She wondered how long it would go on and to what extent these demi-hollows would grow.

Soon they were as large as the house she had lived in with Eri and Atsumi. She noted some of the other students dropped out and she was with a couple of young men she thought she recognized. 'They were in a younger class than me, but they were in the advanced kidou class. I know them!'

Tashi and one of the guys took down a couple of large hollows with their swords and skidded to a stop next to each other. "They just keep getting bigger" she said.

"Yeah" he said.

The third graduate yelled "That just means more fun for us!" as he dove head on into an emerging hollow twice the size of the one they just destroyed.

Tashi and the other graduate finished off two more of these large hollows and found themselves getting fatigued. The young Shinigami who dove off into the woods was batted aside by the demi-hollow and slid to a stop, unconscious beside them. "Shit!" said the other graduate.

Tashi was alarmed that the fourth squad was present and brought up to the line where the proctors of the exercise were. They rushed in and took the unconscious student. Tashi looked at the other graduate and said "I guess these things can really hurt us!"

"Shit, I guess they're not playing around!" he answered.

Tashi lifted her sword over her head and swung it around back of her, then twisted her wrist so the blade was horizontal over her head. She took the heel of her hand and slid it across the blade. As she did so the blade transformed into a series of sparkling orbs.

The proctors started taking notes and the other student felt he was being upstaged. The other graduate decided, though he couldn't summon a Zanpaktuo yet, he would still give it all he had. Most students, unless unusually gifted required the last ceremony to truly release their Zanpaktuos. He ran roaring towards the hollow before Tashi released her weapon. He was batted aside and Tashi released her Zanpaktuo.

She swung the handle like it were a normal sword, sending the orbs which appeared like stars, shooting around her target. The tails of these shooting stars wrapped around the hollow binding its multiple sets of arms. It roared and dragged Tashi a several meters across the ground. She held fast and twisted the hilt attached to the gleaming tails of the stars. The turn of her hand caused the tails of the stars to slice into the hollow, cutting it to pieces before it disintegrated.

Tashi thought that was the end. The stars came back, lined up, and returned to the form of her blade. The field was silent and everyone looked on in awe. She relaxed thinking it was over. 'I'm the only one on the field!' She turned and looked to the proctors for them to signal the end of the simulation. One of them was about to raise his hand to signal the end of it when a gloved hand caught his wrist.

Tashi was surprised to see Captain Kuchiki holding the official back. The sixth squad captain then said "I don't think we've seen all her power. There is one more possible stage."

The proctors feebly tried to protest. Kuchiki looked at Tashi and she didn't understand what he was doing. 'Can't he see that I'm tired? I've done better than anyone else here! Why is he making me stay on the field—' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the ground begin to quake. It didn't shake as it had before as there was a reverberation through the air as well. She felt the demi-hollow, but thought it was a swarm of them. It wasn't.

The artificial sky split open and long boney fingers emerged. Tashi lost the strength in her legs as a Menos Grande peered through from the sky. She took a deep breath and thought 'Remember it's not real, it's not real, it's not rea…'She stood up and drew her Zanpaktuou. She released her soul slayer and tried to bombard the enormous hollow with all the power she could. She was able to sever the hand, which only served to anger the mammoth demi-Menos Grande.

Tashi thought 'Ooooh jeez, I'm sorry I did that!' The menos grande hadn't fully emerged when one of the officials called an end to it. He defied the captain and called for the crew to shut off the simulation. It took a few moments and before it could be completely shut down, but Tashi was unaware they were doing so.

Her fear pulsed deeply and her heart raced. She raised her sword over head as she did when summoning her soul slayer and felt her reiatsu begin to rise. She did her best to control it, but it coursed through her veins at an insane rate; however, she gained more and more control over it the faster it coursed and soon she heard her sword speaking to her.

She felt as if she was being drawn into another world where her Zanpaktuou could speak to her and tell her of its secrets. It was a dark place, and she was floating through the darkness, alone. She heard the voice of her sword and soon pin points of light appeared and she was looking up at a clear night sky. Her feet were gently brought to the ground. A breeze rustled tall grass at her feet and the stars in the night sky winked at her, all telling her the same thing. They all told her their united secret and she listened intently. She had been to this place in her heart before and had an understanding of the situation.

Tashi's mind rushed her back to the present and she opened the floodgates of her inner reiatsu. She looked at her sword and harnessed its power. The wind was fierce, but it was blowing outward. She was about to unleash the secret of her Zanpaktuou on the Menos Grande when her target dissolved into thin air.

She allowed her reiatsu to relax and found that the force of her energy had done damage to the surrounding area. She was standing on a pedestal of grass where a ditch had been dug out by the wind around her. Trees that were not knocked over had been stripped of all their leaves and the grass, where not shredded, had been flattened.

She was breathing heavily and realized she had used a great deal of energy. She gawked up at where the Menos had been and didn't understand where it had gone. 'Did I destroy it and not realize it?'

She heard a man's voice speaking harshly to another, but they were too far away for her to hear specifically what was being said. She looked over and saw the proctor storm away from Kuchiki-sama. The captain watched the proctor then began to walk towards Tashi. She leapt over the moat of dirt that was left behind and her legs gave out, forcing her to kneel to the approaching Captain.

He addressed her first. "Touichi-san you did very well."

"Thank you Captain" she said looking up at him.

"Why did you hold back?" he asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Hold back?" she asked confused.

"You did not call out your Zanpaktuo's name when you summoned it. Why did you hold back?"

"I don't know …I didn't?" she said. "I discovered my initial release, my shikai form, while I was away. I didn't really have time to meditate on it, it just sprung itself on me one night when I was cornered. I know that it is unusual, but I--"

"Have you achieved Bankai?" he asked flat out.

"I…" Tashi thought about what she had just experienced and realized she may have just reached Bankai. "I don't know…Maybe?"

"Hmf" he responded. "You are a mere child. Your power has not been sealed so let me lend you this warning" he said looking down his nose at her "If your Zanpaktuou, whatever it's name may be, has whispered it's final name to you, do not declare it. You will not have officially achieved it until you master it. That would take at least 10 years or more, even for someone of your power. Also, without the ceremony your power is unstable and such a large force is dangerous."

"Yes, sir" she said standing under her own power.

She looked past Kuchiki at another set of captains who were approaching. Ukitake and Hitsugaya. Both were wearing stern expressions.

Kuchiki looked back to Tashi and asked "I am curious, what is the name of your zanpaktuo?"

"Nagara Hoshi, sir."

"Byakuya" called out Ukitake. When he approached he looked over Tashi with a pair of concerned eyes and said "We heard from the proctor what happened here. Tashi, are you okay?"

"Yes, sir" she said, using her reiatsu to hold herself up.

Hitsugaya saw through it and said "There's no reason to hide it, Touichi-sama. You have made quite an impression already. Please, allow me escort you over to the aid station the fourth squad has set up."

Tashi looked back and forth between Ukitake and Kuchiki, wary of leaving them alone. She saw the anger in Ukitake's eyes and thought 'I don't know what I did this time, but it must have been bad' She was still unable to shake the habit of taking the blame for everything.

Ukitake's eyes softened and he said to Tashi "Please go to the aid station, Tashi-san."

"Yes, sir" she bowed to Ukitake. She was about to leave and bowed to Kuchiki as well and said "Thank you, sir, for the advice." She then turned and walked with Hitsugaya back to the aid station.

Hitsugaya glanced back over his shoulder at the other two captains who were engaging in a heated conversation. They weren't yelling or raising their voices, but to those who could sense reiatsu they could feel the friction in the air between the two captains.

Hitsugaya said "You've tested very highly. After the recent vacancies in the captains seats we are looking for those with high spiritual powers. It has been difficult to find anyone who has both the power level and the ability to control it. We know you have been working a long time to control the powers you were naturally gifted with."

"I would assume they would promote vice captains, sir, to fill those vacancies" said Tashi

"Normally, yes, but the morale of the squads has been low and it's difficult to find anyone who _wants_ to fill those positions. No one seems to be ready yet. We may have to continue on with only ten captains for a while before we fill the empty seats."

Tashi sat in a chair audibly releasing the air in her lungs when she was finally able to relax. She saw the young graduate who had been batted aside by the demi-hollow was conscious and looking at her. She looked back at him and smiled. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and then looked away. Tashi turned to Captain Hitsugaya and said "I am surprised how dangerous the demi-hollows are. I didn't go into this thinking they would seriously injure us, but when I saw that guy over there go down I had to take on an entirely new perspective of this practical."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms in his sleeves and with a seriousness beyond his years he said "During the low level practicals the hollows are virtually harmless, however when you are being tested at higher and higher levels it is important for them to be as real as possible. If you reach a high level you most likely have officer capacity. We need to make the simulations as real as possible." He looked off to where the Menos Grande had appeared in the fake sky.

"That means I…" Tashi was afraid of what had just happened and noted the difference in the fear she was currently feeling and the power that had raced through her body. She would never confuse the two of them again. "…could've…been…"

"Seriously injured, yes. Maybe even killed" said Hitsugaya finishing her thought.

The fourth squad worker continued to handle Tashi's limbs with care and then both Tashi and Hitsugaya's attention were sharply drawn towards Ukitake who was storming away from a cool faced, but hot-reiatsu Kuchiki. Ukitake took one look at Tashi sitting in a folding chair with a medic working on her limp leg made his blood boil. He turned away from her and walked out of the simulation area.

Hitsugaya watched Ukitake walk through the exit and said "There are a few people at the top who would prefer you made it through your final simulations without getting injured." Tashi felt like the Captains eyes were staring right through her. His blue green eyes bore deeply into Tashi's and he said "We need you safe and sound to fight in real battles."

Tashi said "Thank you captain, for such consideration." She told the medic "I'll be fine, thank you" and tried to waive the medic away.

The medic gently protested "Actually Touichi-san, your spirit force seems to be a bit weak. Maybe you should rest here for a bit?"

Tashi stood and said "Oh, no, that's not—" Suddenly Tashi was seeing spots and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Atsumi and Eri were sitting having lunch in a cafeteria for the seated officers of the Gotei 13. Atsumi took a lot of flack from her 11th squad members for being such a good friend of someone from the 4th squad, but she didn't care. The stronger Atsumi got the less flack she caught for having lunch and an occasional dinner with Eri.

Eri was always a good friend and they had formed a powerful bond. The two of them did feel there was a gap without Tashi to share their meals with as well, but neither of them spoke of it.

This particular day they sat slurping up some fried noodles when they both overheard two new recruits, a young man and a young woman, talking at the table next to theirs. "Yeah! Vice Captain Abarai is back on the grounds. He brought some girl with him!" said the young man.

"No way! Like a girlfriend?" asked the young woman.

"No" said the boy "She's some old student or something that ran away. I heard she was a noble."

The girl asked "Is she Captain Kuchiki's girlfriend?!"

The guy shook his head and said "What's your obsession with couples?"

"I'm just curious. It's possible."

"I can't see the Captain being distracted by something so superficial."

"Love isn't superficial Koichi!"

"Whatever."

"So who is she?"

"I don't know, but she got hurt during an exercise to measure her strength and is at the 4th squad hospital now recovering."

Atsumi and Eri stopped slurping their noodles to listen and then looked at each other. "Do you think…?" said Eri.

"I don't know, we should ask Abarai!" said Atsumi standing and running off.

Eri picked up Atsumi's tray and said "ATSUMI! Hold on! I have to clean up here…" Atsumi was gone and had run off into the hallway. "Plus," said Eri to herself "Your tracking skills always sucked. You couldn't find the bathroom if you needed to."

Eri emptied their two trays and walked into the hallway after Atsumi.

--

Tashi woke up and found herself in a sunny private room. She couldn't help but feel the very strong presence of Captain Kuchiki sitting next to her bed. She looked at him and he said "You collapsed from exhaustion."

Tashi felt it strange out of all the people she knew to find the Captain Kuchiki there at her side. She looked at him confused and asked "Sir, Why…you're…why are you here?"

"I have something important to talk with you about." He stood up and walked over to the window. He crossed his arms into his sleeves and closed his eyes. "There has been talk about your family adopting Yukimaru as an heir."

"It's no longer my concern, Captain." 'I'm so full of shit.'

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said "Those lands are sliding into ruins." Tashi didn't say anything. Kuchiki turned and faced her and she wondered why he was talking to her about this. "Your lands fall under my domain. They are my responsibility. I do not think Yukimaru is fit to take on such a challenging situation and want you to return home to your parent's house."

"…No…" 'After he encouraged me to leave?'

Kuchiki looked down at Tashi awaiting an explanation. Tashi felt that nothing would satisfy him. "I'm going to be a Shinigami, Captain. I don't want to give any of that up."

"Not even for your family?"

"A family who has done nothing but be deceitful with me. A family that has told me I'm not worth more than the man I marry? A family who said they never wanted to see me again? I don't think I'll receive a hero's welcome. Plus, what does it matter if I go back or not? Either way Yukimaru will be the lord. They'll push me into a marriage and he'll rule. Not me."

"That is cowardly rubbish."

"It's the truth" countered Tashi.

"Did your mother not have influence over your father?"

"My parents were different from most royal couples I know" she said settling underneath her soft hospital blanket.

"How so?"

"They were a love match. My father is much lower than my mother where blood is concerned, but he was persistent, and lucky. Her family had fallen on hard times and my father's family had the money that her family needed to maintain their lifestyle. This was the only reason she was allowed to marry him."

"When you are ready you should return to your parent's house" he said with finality and left the room.

She sat shaking with anger 'Who does he think he is ordering me to do something…anything! I'm not a Shinigami yet, and I'm not one of his noble ladies he can order around anymore!' "URRRRRGH!"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Tashi looked at the door and saw Renji Abarai stroll into her room. "Vice Captain. Hello." Tashi's face was tense and scrunched up with anger. "Your captain was here."

His mouth formed a frown and he said "Are you irritated because you couldn't bow properly?" She gave him an angry look and he gathered that it wasn't that.

"He told me to go home to my parents."

Renji considered this carefully and asked "Why?"

"He said Yukimaru, do you remember that guy?"

"Yeah, the schmuck you left at the alter."

"He said Yukimaru was going to be adopted by my parents."

"No!"

"And that my family's lands were sliding into ruin."

"Hmmm."

"What difference does it make if I go back, eh? Why now?

"When?"

"He said when I was ready."

Renji nodded knowingly and said "With Captain it's more about what he doesn't say than what he does say."

"What do you mean?"

"He said when you are ready, not after your better now, but maybe he meant in the future, when you're stronger. Though after that practical it's hard to imagine you stronger."

Tashi took this idea and thought back on her experience on the practical field. "It seems like he's always pushing me, but his timing is always off."

"You seem to be responding well. He…" Renji hesitated, then leaned in and whispered "He told me, about your sword."

Tashi didn't know why he was whispering. "Yeah? What about it?" she whispered back.

"Did you achieve bankai?"

"My sword spoke to me again and I was using power I didn't know I had. I think I may have come close if but I my spirit force hasn't been sealed and I'm not sure."

"Maybe not then. You know when it happens cuz you kinda wake up from it all with no doubt in your mind."

"Then what else was it? I've already reached Shikai."

"Who knows. There are different things you can do with your Shikai, you know."

"No, I don't…"

Renji laughed and said "What're they teaching you in that damned academy? I hope you didn't pay nothin' for it!"

"Well, no…" Tashi crossed her arms and said "My parents did though."

"Figures" he said good heartedly.

"Hey, Vice Captain, how did you pay?"

"Scholarship" said Renji.

"Good from the very beginning, eh?"

Renji looked down, clasped his hands and said "Nah, just always a hard worker." Tashi thought he seemed a little sad when he said it, but he smiled broadly never the less.

--

After her recovery, Tashi walked down the street of the Seireitei alone taking in the white walls and tiled rooves she had grown fond of as a student. She felt eyes on her, but kept walking. 'They're strong but not as strong as they think they are.'

There was a mural on one of the walls and Tashi stopped to admire it. One of the pursuers said "Hey!" she turned to look at him. There were two men, with hair styles that led her to believe they were fro the 11th division. 'If they are I'm sure they'll announcement it with in the first 10 seconds.'

"We're from the 11th division. Who are you and what're you doing dallying around here for?"

"My name is Tashi Touichi."

"We don't care about your name, what division?"

"I don't have one, today. My entrance ceremony is tomorrow. You are welcome to attend and find out along with everyone else what division I am eligible for."

"Listen here you little snot—"

One of them grabbed her forearm. "You're not even part of a squad? You're in the wrong territory."

Tashi knew she could take him, but simultaneously was her apologetic self. "Is this area restricted?"

The second man said "It's where the 11th squad guards." Implying that technically it wasn't but you head there at your own risk. Tashi twisted her wrist away in a fancy defensive way then bowed deeply. "I'm sorry gentlemen." They looked at each other sharing a confused look and then back at a still bowing Tashi. She stood and said "Excuse me. I will return the way I came."

As she marched off the second Shinigami said "You can't get off that easy. Walking here comes with a price and you've got to pay up little lady!"

"She ain't got to pay nothin' dorks!"

Tashi turned around and saw Atsumi standing on two backs of the Shinigami who had been bothering her. "Pull yourselves together! Pick up those brooms again and get back to work!"

Atsumi turned to face Tashi "Long time no see, princess."

"Atsumi?"

"Yep. I hope the boys here weren't buggin' ya too much?"

"Oh no, not at all."

They hugged and as they did so Atsumi whispered "You scared the fuckin' shit outta me." When she backed away she shook Tashi's shoulders and said "Why didn't you try to find me?!"

"I did, but as the say, Rukongai is a big place." Tashi looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Atsumi put her arm around Tashi and pushed her in the direction she wanted to walk. "Whatever."

"So, you're in 11?"

"Yeah. Since Captain Zaraki remembered me from that time in the cafeteria! Remember?" Atsumi jumped in front of Tashi and reenacted the scene "When I was all 'leave my friend alone!' Yep. So when it was time and I had to state my case as to why I wanted to be in 11 he remembered me. Captain in is bored by all that meeting stuff and administrative junk. But my interview went well and he wasn't bored by me so I got seated."

"That's…I don't know how I feel about that."

Atsumi laughed and said "Don't worry Tashi, it's where I should be."

"I have my ceremony tomorrow."

"Wow! They're not wasting any time, eh? Have you bumped into Eri yet?"

"Not yet"

"We heard a rumor ya came back with Abarai, and we've been runnin' around searchin' for ya since. Let's go. It'll be neat to get all of us back together again."

Atsumi and Tashi walked into the fourth squad building on a search for Eri. Atsumi looked at Tashi and said "What's wrong with you? You're not very, bubbly 'n shit anymore. What's up with that?"

"I'm sorry, Atsumi. I've been changed a little by my time away."

"No need to apologize I'm just worried is all."

"No need to worry so much about me. I'm safe now, I'm back."

Atusmi nodded then took her sheathed sword and pointed it at the nearest fourth squad member to call Eri. "Oii! You! Where's Eri?"

"I-I-I'm not sure" responded the young man, his hands shaking the tray he was holding.

"Well go find her!" commanded Atsumi.

It wasn't long before Eri appeared and embraced her old friend. The girls had lunch and caught up on their accomplishments. Eri said "We'll be sure to go and support you tomorrow Tashi. It's a big day for you!"

Atsumi finished chewing and swallowed then said "For the Captains too. They've been waitin' for this. Especially Ukitake, right?"

"Yes, he's been especially supportive lately" said Tashi.

"Lately?" asked Eri. "Isn't he the one who lied to you're parents and the governess about that hollow hunting expedition?"

"Yes, he is."

"Yeah" said Atsumi, "so not just lately, but fer a while he's had his eye on you, eh?"

"I guess…" said Tashi thinking about it.

"Yeah" said Eri slowly thinking over their time in school "You never did find out who it was that requested you be retested, maybe he had something to do with that as well?"

"Maybe" said Tashi. "Well, what's past is past. There seem to be so many expectations. I hope I don't let them down."

Eri said "Don't worry Tashi, after that practical I don't' think you really need to worry. Not everyone reaches shikai you know. There are lots of Shinigami with just asauchi swords, nameless zanpaktuous."

Tashi knew Eri was one of them. Her spirit power had not grown as Atsumi's had and in addition she had focused it on her healing abilities instead of training with her sword. "This is true, Eri, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Tashi arrived in the woods escorted by Atsumi and Eri. She met all current the Captains and the Commander who all stood in a semi-circle awaiting her arrival. She could feel the eyes of Kuchiki upon her.

The captains wordlessly split the semi-circle to reveal a doorway carved out of the side of a rock face. The sacred chamber opened its doors for her as she approached. The Commander took from her the zanpaktou she received at graduation. Tashi entered the sacred chamber of the Shinigami Ceremony.

It was pitch black when the doors shut behind her, echoing in the chamber. She inhaled to take a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of her new gi. It was midnight black and the fabric was still fragrant and stiff. 'I've made it back and I'm becoming a Shinigami!' Tashi suppressed her giddiness and focused her breathing.

The chamber was dark and a voice spoke to her, but not with words. She felt what the voice was telling her. It told her things she already knew, including the name of her zanpaktuou. She felt her spirit force changing somehow and could feel that it was somehow being sealed, and given a refinement she lacked as a mere student.

Her gi was then mysteriously drained of it's color into the air and she saw a strip of color run down in front of her. It was a red strip of some sort, wide, and bright. She instinctively took hold of it and the color began to seep back into her gi. It was soaking her gi with its vibrant red color. It became darker and darker red, until it was black again.

Outside the chamber Atsumi and Eri stood with the Gotei 13 officers. Tashi's sword was used to lock the chamber behind her. As she underwent the mysterious transformation inside the zanpaktuou glowed with Tashi's growing power and changed shape and color from the normal sword it once was into Tashi's personal embodiment of spirit power in Shikai form.

The hilt changed shape from a normal blunt square shape to a smooth rounded hilt which splayed out like the tail of a comet. When she took hold of it again the tail would wrap around her arm. The hilt then suddenly returned to a square shape with a mini constellation engraved on each side. The blade which became a series of sparkling orbs, returned to a normal looking blade.

All those present remembered their own ceremony and the vague indescribable nature of the event. The two girls were so relieved that not only was Tashi still alive, but that she had come back to them and the Seireitei.

When Tashi emerged, dazed, but elated she saw the line of Captains waiting for her. There was a path in the grass worn down by years upon years of Shinigami walking in this same direction to complete their ceremony. At the end of the path stood the Commander of the 13 Gotei. Tashi approached Ukitake who was first in line. He asked "Do you accept the hardships and the victories of the Shinigami?"

"Yes, sir I do."

She then stepped to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th squad and he asked "Do you accept the need to continually learn to better yourself and your fellow Shinigami?"

"Yes sir, I do."

Tashi then stood in front of the hulking 11th squad captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. "Do you now dedicate yourself to winning each battle you pick up your zanpaktuou to fight?"

"Yes sir, I do."

She took another step and looked into the large vibrant eyes of Captain Hitsugaya. "Touichi-sama, do you promise to always be loyal to the ideals of Soul Society and it's protectors?"

"Yes sir, I do."

There was a vacant space where a Captain was missing. Under other circumstances it would be read as a signal that the captain did not support this Shinigami's sealing ceremony, or did not feel it important enough to attend. After the Aizen Rebellion, however, Tashi knew this was not necessarily the case and moved on to the captain of the 8th squad, Captain Kyoraku. "Do you accept the responsibility to protect those who are weaker than yourself?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I do" responded Tashi.

Tashi then approached the tall and imposing 7th squad captain. He was no longer wearing his mask and she could see he was a fox. Tashi was too overjoyed over the occasion to really give it much thought. She just figured that the mask was understandable. He asked her "Do you accept the need to always follow the path of truth and righteousness?"

"Yes sir, I do."

Then she stood in front of Kuchiki, Byakuya, Captain of the 6th division. "Do you accept the responsibilities, both grand and small, of protecting the balance of Souls in this world and the other?"

"Yes sir, I do." She found herself lingering a moment to look in his eyes, and he looked deeply into hers as well. When she felt the moment last too long she broke contact and moved on to the space of the fifth division then to Captain Unohana of the 4th. Her mind was still on the sight of Byakuya's grey eyes and the beauty she saw there. She heard Captain Unohana speaking, but did not hear her words. When the sound ceased Tashi said "Yes Captain, I do" and walked past the space of the third division to Soi Fong, Captain of the 2nd division.

"Do you promise to willingly risk your life to defeat all those who oppose Soul Society?"

"Yes Captain, I do."

Then she came to the Commander of all the captains. He held her zanpaktuo with a new hilt and scabbard out to her. "You have proven yourself worthy of this weapon and to use it to protect the balance of pure souls and exercising of Hollows. Keep in mind you are a single link in the vast history of this group, but a vital link."

He then handed Tashi her zanpaktuou and it felt heavier somehow. "Thank you Commander"

The commander then raised his hands and told the captains "We now have all we need to place her. The ceremony is complete."

She bowed with her sword in hand. The line of captains broke up into a crowd and applauded.

Eri and Atsumi rushed up to her and embraced her. "That's it, Tashi!" said Atsumi into Tashi's neck.

Eri stood back and said "You're a true Shinigami now!"

Atsumi said "Time to fuckin' party!"

Each of the captains came over in turn to congratulate her on the accomplishment. Ukitake was almost giddy with excitement, and even Captain Kuchiki looked pleased. As everyone stood around talking and enjoying the afternoon's delightful weather, the Commander approached Tashi and her friends.

"Touchi-san," When he addressed Tashi she immediately bowed deeply.

He motioned for her to stand up straight with his hand. "You are blessed with a noble's power and have managed to harness it more than adequately than most already. Do not forget that you still have much to learn." He was very serious, and used a slightly scolding tone.

Atsumi bit her tongue, but shot a look over to her captain almost begging for permission to intervene. Eri just looked at the ground as Tashi did.

Then the Commander's mustache twitched into a smile and he chuckled saying "But this is your day and you should take pride in what you have accomplished. You are now an integral part of the Gotei 13 and we're all rooting for your success and are anxious to see what great things you will accomplish. We are all here to help mold you, but we know your power is your own…."

As the old man talked Atsumi became relieved and a bit disinterested. Then she noticed a few of the Vice Captains dropped by. Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, and Kira Izuru. Atsumi's stomach began to burn and she felt her cheeks get warm. Eri noticed Atsumi's blush and said "What is up, are you feeling okay, Atsumi?"

When Atsumi noticed that Eri noticed her blush she burned a deeper red "Nothin', what're you starin' at?"

"You're blushing!" whispered Eri.

"I know!" whispered Astumi.

Eri looked around intent on finding the reason. "Hmmm…could it be…!" When her eyes fell on Vice Captain Izuru she knew. "You still have a crush on him don't you!"

"Shut up! Someone is going to hear you!" snarled Atsumi.

"So what! You're high enough to be noticed by him" said Eri quietly.

"That ain't the point. He's the type to come from a good family and I ain't…that's all" said Atsumi.

"But you're a powerful Shinigami now—" said Eri, trying to encourage her.

"Drop it!" saidAtsumi and Eri did.

"OII!" waved Renji as he and his friends approached. "Congrats Touichi-san!"

Tashi bowed to the trio of Vice Captains "Thank you sir!"

"Sir? Oh, haha! That's right, you're a Shinigami now, eh?"

"Yes sir!" said Tashi proudly when she stood upright.

Renji introduced Kira and Hinamori to Tashi and Tashi introduced them to Eri and Atsumi.

Atsumi found herself talking with Abarai about how Tashi made her way back to the Seireitei.

Renji said "She was out where I used to live. I found her lookin' pretty rough, and hungry. She passed out, I picked her up and tried to flash step back here. Since then I've visited her a few times to see if you guys connected. We talked a lot and, I think she learned a bit more than she was expecting."

"Eh?" said Atsumi.

"I made a dirty joke and she didn't get it."

"So?"

"She's like some kinda weird super-virgin. You know she was only kissed once?" whispered Renji. "I had to explain the facts 'a life to her. She's old enough by their rules to be married, but how can she not to know what married people do? Freakin' nobles."

"Yeah, I knew about the kiss." She whispered back. "Did she tell ya the story? Her kidnappers, that one time, one of 'em kissed her an' was 'bout ta do more, right, but her brother came in and saved the day. That was a close one, she coulda lost a lot if somethin' gross happened." Atsumi then thought about how Tashi would have reacted about hearing the particulars about reproduction. She got a good laugh out of it and asked "You told her the details? How'd she react?"

"She kinda…" He put up his hands and said in a high pitched voice "That's impossible! Iiiiiew!" His imitation of Tashi was fairly good and it was right on the money of what Atsumi had expected. It made her laugh even harder.

Atsumi said "She said she was stayin' at the Kuchiki estate."

Renji chuckled and said "Yeah. She came to see Captain. She really put him on the spot too, but you know, all classy and politely, if you can imagine.

"I can" said Atsumi.

"She explained she had been turned away from her family's friends since she wasn't Touichi anymore in her parents eyes. I know and you know, in the higher districts in Rukongai girls without escorts aren't allowed to hang around or get work or anything. She said she kept sinking lower and lower till she was where I found her.

Renji continued with his story "Then, holycrap, he asks" Renji made his voice deep like his captain " 'Touichi-san, why did you not come to me?' and she said, get this, 'I did, but was turned away from the gate.'"

"Noooooooo" said Atsumi wrapped up in his story. She always liked talking to Renji. He usually had some interesting stories about his Captain and they often agreed on what they thought was weird about the things nobles did.

"Apparently the guy at the gate didn't get the order. When she went, she got turned away. Captain didn't say nothin' but he musta felt awful. She went to him, and he didn't even know. He waited, and was willing to help, but…" Renji shrugged. "So he told her she could stay with him, and she seemed kind of uncomfortable. She said she didn't want to be a burden."

"Typical."

"Right? But in the end he insisted and she accepted. So she's livin' at the Kuchiki estate."

"Some people have all the luck" said Atsumi as she confirmed a little bit more of the things she thought about Kuchiki's feelings towards Tashi.

"HA! I don't think livin' with my Captain is what you call luck."

After the brief celebration was over it was time for the Captains to go into seclusion and discuss those who petitioned the squads of the Gotei 13.

--

Once again the Captains of the Gotei 13 secluded themselves with the final applications of the graduates to decide who would get what graduates. Ukitake was sure to have Tashi as number one on his list.

The captains went one by one around the table announcing their first choice for their squad. Ukitake, along with Hitsugaya, and Soi fong, all stated Tashi as their first choice. Zaraki said "Why does that name seem so familiar?"

Unohana quietly reminded him "The Nutcracker"

"Oh! she's back?" he said slightly interested.

Ukitake was in great spirits over Tashi's return and laughed at her nick name. "Yes Captain Zaraki, but I don't believe she has petitioned the 11th."

"No, maybe she didn't know she could. Eh, that girl. She'd probably apologize for not petitioning." The other officers chuckled, familiar with Tashi's personality.

The commander then said "Whatever the reason, Captain Zaraki, you may put in a request for Tashi's membership in the 11th squad if you wish. The by-laws do not prohibit the captain from placing a request."

"Mmmm. Fine. Then I request the Nutcracker."

The commander growled with displeasure and Zaraki questioned "Wha?"

Unohana who sat directly across from Zaraki softly reminded him "Captain Zaraki, I believe you must use her real name to make the request official."

Zaraki grumbled "Mmm" then looked at the Commander who nodded in confirmation. "Oh…I want that Touichi girl."

Genryousai sighed and said "Close enough. Anyone else want to lay claim to last years best student?"

Each officer except for Kuchiki and Unohana who required specialized members submitted a request for Tashi.

Later on during a break, Kuchiki approached the commander privately and said "I did not petition Touichi-san for a reason."

"What reason is that Captain?"

"I don not want her to be a seated officer in any squad."

"I'm sorry captain but the request for her is overwhelming. I cannot hide her talents, nor will they hide themselves. Touichi-san will be seated. I cannot consider this personal request."

The commander then reconvened the meeting.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Atsumi leaned on a wall waiting for Eri and Tashi. They were going to meet up and head to lunch. Across the courtyard she saw Kira Izuru walking with a couple of his friends. She sighed loudly and heard "So you still have a crush on him?"

She turned and saw both Eri and Tashi walking towards her. Tashi was getting more and more back to herself each day she was in the Seireitei. "Shuddap!" said Atsumi when she knew she was caught.

Tashi took one of Atsumi's arms and said "Why don't you talk to him? You're both Shinigami now, there's nothing stopping the two of you!"

"There's a lot stoppin' me" said Atsumi.

"Like what?" asked Tashi.

Eri stepped in and said "Like that" and pointed to Kira's friend Hinamori Momo who Kira was talking to. "I thought about this since last time. She's sweet, and cute, and has known him since school. In short she's everything Atsumi isn't."

"Shut up! I can be sweet and shit if I need to!" said Atsumi.

Eri backed up and said "I'm just saying she's a bit closer to his world than you are. She's high class and well…"

"Shut the fuck up pigtails!" spat Atsumi.

Eri looked at Tashi and said "See?"

Tashi said "Alright…I'll think of something."

Eri perked up and pat Atsumi on the back. She looked at Tashi and said "I kind of figured you would."

Atsumi smirked thinking about their previous adventures and said "Good to have you back Tashi. It's damn good to have you back."

--  
That afternoon the three girls went out shopping to collect 'materials' for their 'plan.'

They held up various garments next to Atsumi's face and forced her feet into shoes less comfortable than her Shinigami sandals. "Shit guys, this is nuts. Let's just pick one and go, eh?" said Atsumi.

"No, Atsumi, it has to be the perfect dress for the occasion and the perfect shoes to match!" said Eri with zeal.

"Something simple, yet with flare. We are going out in the evening, so it should suit the time of day as well" said Tashi. "We're moving into spring, so plum blossoms would be perfect!"

Eri got excited and clapped her hands together and squealed "Plum blossoms! Just perfect Tashi just perfect!"

As the girls began to wrap Atsumi up in various kimono Atsumi wrestled her hand free and pointed at one hanging on a nearby rack "I like that one."

Tashi noted the kimono and said "Atsumi, that's too plain for what we're going for, plus it's the wrong colors." Tashi reached out and touched it then said "And it's a yukata, not even a proper kimono!"

"Whatever, I like it. Why can't I wear what I like?" she asked, angered.

Eri stood up and began to wrap an obi around her waste "Because Kira-san won't notice you in that. You need something eye-catching."

"But…"Atsumi looked at the yukata and thought about how comfortable it must feel to wear. "I guess, if Kira-san wouldn't notice me—blaaag!" Atsumi's comments were cut short by the tightening of the obi. "Shit! Eri! Why so tight!?"

Tashi stood in front of both of them and said "Because we don't want your kimono to go flying open."

"Oh" Atsumi thought on it for a second and then said "Are we sure about that?"

"Yes!" said both Eri and Tashi simultaneously.

Tashi said "You won't win Kira with displays of the flesh. He is higher class than those bozo's you'd meet and fight off at the party house."

"Take her word for it, Atsumi" encouraged Eri. "If you follow her advice he'll not even realize you're from Rukongai."

Atsumi looked in a nearby mirror at the two girls fussing over her kimono. She was downcast and said "Yeah. I know."

--  
The three girls dressed up for a night out and walked down one of the main entertainment areas in the Seireitei. They looked in the windows to find their target. Tashi spotted Renji's red ponytail through a window and knew they had hit their target. "This is it girls!"

The three entered, looking gorgeous. The restaurant was small, but crowded. A few gentlemen decided to give up their seats for the three young ladies who entered. The waitress went to their table and after their order was taken Renji spotted the girls. He came over, a bit intoxicated and said "Hey ladies! What brings you out, eh?"

Tashi looked up at him and said "We just thought we would celebrate the three of us being together again."

"Hm? Hey pigtails, hey…HEY! Atsumi? You look totally different!" Renji was really surprised and came over to her to take a closer look. "You look….really nice."

Atsumi opened her mouth to say something, but realized she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to ruin her appearance by saying something stupid. Tashi jumped in and said "It looks like a cat has caught her tongue. I don't think Atsumi is used to getting compliments like that. I'm sure she's very appreciative."

Renji went back to his table and said something to his friends there, Kira Izuru among them. He craned his neck along with the others to look at the table of three young beauties. Tetsuo was also there and came to talk to his girlfriend, Eri. "Eri! Knew you were coming out tonight" he said as he wrapped his arms around her "But I didn't know you'd look so damn cute!" He then took a double take when he saw Atsumi. "Atsumi!?"

"Yep" said the 11th squader. She noticed his confusion and said "I can dress up too you know!"

"Haha. Sorry, just never seen it."

Eri saw that Renji was bringing his friends over to Tashi's table she kicked Tashi who clued in. Atsumi's back was to them but when Tashi said "Remember Atsumi, what I said about swearing!" she understood the guys were headed over. Atsumi nervously smoothed out her kimono and waited to be approached. When Atsumi heard Kira's voice she melted inside. "Good evening ladies" he said and nodded to Tetsuo

Renji said "Oi! Again! These are my pals, Kira, Shuhei, and Ikkaku."

Tashi wondered why Kira was hanging out with this rough looking crowd. Tetsuo's arm still hung over Eri's shoulder as if to tell these powerful and famous men to keep away. Ikkaku laughed at Atsumi and teased her about a flower that was in her hair. "Angry-Atsumi with a flower in her hair?"

Kira peeped up with "I think she looks lovely. Just because she's in the 11th doesn't mean she has to look like a mangled street rat."

Atsumi's heart soared that Kira not only stood up for her, but did so against an officer from 11. She blushed. Ikkaku lost interest in teasing her and focused on Tashi. "So, Tashi-san, what squad are you choosing? There's a rumor that a shit load want you."

"I haven't come to a decision yet and I want it to go through the proper channels." Tashi smirked said "It's a secret!"

"Ah? Could be 11 then?" he asked.

"It's a secret" she persisted.

The waitress brought another bottle and cups. Eri said to the waiters "Um we didn't order this—"

Renji interrupted and said "No, but we did" Renji handed out the cups to everyone and gave generously from the bottle. Tashi covered her cup when it came to her and Renji winked at her. Everyone pushed good heartedly for Tashi to join in one toast and she said "Okay, maybe just a little."

Everyone cheered and Renji raised his cup and said "To Tashi's return and to Atsumi's pretty side."

Kira raised his cup and said "Here here!" They all finished their small cups in one drink. The guys settled down and borrowed some stools from the surrounding table. Renji became involved in a story about his captain with Ikkaku. Eri and Tetsuo spoke with Hisagi about a tattoo Tetsuo always claimed he'd get when he drank too much. This left Atsumi, Kira, and Tashi together.

Kira kept trying to engage Tashi in conversation, and Tashi kept trying to deflect to Atsumi. Atsumi looked at Tashi, trying her best to smile with everyone else. Tashi, avoided eye contact with Kira and even tried to rope others into their conversation, mainly Renji.

Renj brought up the officer's banquet. It was a special banquet for all the seated Shinigami in Soul Society. It was held once every two years at the finest banquet halls in Soul Society. They could go from hall to hall eating, drinking, and in some cases dancing all night long.

Tashi wanted to smack Renji with the fan she was using when he said "So Kira, you got a date yet?"

Kira looked down at the table and then up at Tashi. He smiled as he said "Not yet."

Tashi looked away and said "Oh, neither does Atsumi!"

Renji said "I think we can take care of that" and put his arm around Atsumi. Atsumi looked at Renji then at Tashi for some guidance.

Tashi said "Excuse us gentlemen, but we have to powder our noses."

Atsumi and Tashi sped off to the ladies room to figure out their next move. Atsumi leaned against the sink dejected and hopelessly sad. Tashi gripped her friends arm and said "Don't give up Atsumi! We just have to—"

"Oh, quit it! He's not into me" she tore away her arm from Tashi and crossed them in front of her chest. "He doesn't like my type and there ain't nothin' I can do about it. He's not the type to take a girl from the slums like me."

"Don't say that about yourself—"

"Why not!" said Atsumi, angry. "Everyone is sayin' it like I shouldn't be proud of it. Like I should try an' hide where I'm from! I'm not ashamed to be from Rukongai, Tashi! I'm not ashamed of who I am and if I have to pretend that I never lived that life to be with the likes a' Izuru then he ain't for me!"

Tashi was stunned, she had not taken this into consideration. She was ashamed of herself for assuming Atsumi was embarrassed by her past. "I'm such an ass…"

Atsumi was startled by Tashi's use of 'ass'.

Tashi noted Atsumi's change in mood and said "What?"

"You swore…"

"Yep…I know…I've got to stop that" she said. Tashi then changed the subject back and said "Renji seems pretty keen on taking you."

Atsumi rolled her eyes. "That bone-head? Forget it."

The girls laughed. "He's a good guy" said Tashi.

"He is, but…"

"Yeah, there's that indescribable 'but' isn't there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to go with Izuru, if he asks me."

"Do what you want, I don't care about him or nothin' anymore."

"Well, I still wouldn't feel right about it."

"Whatever" said Atsumi and the girls went back out to meet the guys at the table.

Kira was talking to Renji when the girls returned, but quickly ended their conversation before Atsumi and Tashi returned to the table. Renji said "Well, ladies it's getting kind of late. Would you allow us to walk you home?"

"That's probably a good idea" said Atsumi. Tashi agreed and the four Shinigami left the restaurant, a little tipsy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, Tashi sat with her two friends in the House of Kuchiki nervously awaiting the announcemet of where she will first begin her career as a Shinigami. Most often only one spot was offered "Atsumi, you've done surprisingly well considering how new you are. 4th seat? That's amazing!" said Tashi.

"Nah. You get stuck where ya get stuck. Plus the only reason I'm four is cuz Yamichika don't like how the number looks. He's way stronger than me."

"Eri, you've also done well."

"Thanks, but it's more about the things I'm learning now than what I learned in school. It's a whole other world. Atsumi is kind enough to request me when she drags in her subordinates after she's done beating them up. It always serves as quite a good learning experience. It also brings a lot of attention to me and what I can do. I think the captain notices how much I've improved."

Tashi said "Either that or she thinks you two are in on something."

The three girls laughed then heard a servant at the door say "Tashi-sama, we have a written message for you."

Tashi accepted the letter and opened it. As Tashi's eyes scanned the paper her friends asked what squad would accept her. Tashi slowly said "I don't quite understand…I think it's just a listing of vacant positions."

"What?" said the other two girls.

Atsumi said "Gimme that.." and snatched the letter away. "Six positions! Whao!"

Eri snatched the letter from Atsumi and said "Six squads have extended invitations at a seated level…"

Tashi asked Eri for the letter again and gazed at the listing of positions she could choose from:

The 2nd squad respectfully invites Tashi Touichi to fill currently vacant fourth seat.

The 7th squad respectfully invites Tashi Touichi to fill currently vacant fourth seat.

The 8th squad respectfully invites Tashi Touichi to fill currently vacant third seat.

The 10th squad respectfully invites Tashi Touichi to fill currently vacant fourth seat.

The 11th squad respectfully invites Tashi Touichi to fill the currently vacant fifteenth seat.

The 13th squad respectfully invites Tashi Touichi to fill the honored position of Vice Captain.

Eri and Atsumi stared at the letter over Tashi's shoulder in disbelief. Atsumi said "You musta kicked total ass on that final simulation! What the hell did you do? Take out a Menos Grande?"

Tashi folded the letter and put it in her sleeve. She looked away and said "Not quite. They ended the simulation while I fought with it, so technically I did not defeat it."

Eri and Atsumi's jaws were slack with shock. Before they could question her further Tashi said "I was planning on going into the thirteenth but the seat is way too generous. I'm not suited for a Vice Captaincy role."

Atsumi smacked her own forehead and said "Tashi what the hell!? Take it! You deserve it!"

"Yeah!" said Eri.

Tashi stood up and walked to the door. "It's not about 'deserving'. It's about what I'm ready to do. Sure I can fight, but being a Vice Captain takes more than that. I have to lead, and strategize, and be useful that way."

Atsumi stood up and clenched her fist to emphasize her point. "and w're sayin' you can."

Eri said "At this point we know you better than anyone and we know you can do it!"

Tashi turned around and said "Well, I also don't want the other squads to think it's just because it is a Vice Captaincy spot. Being seated in the 11th squad is quite an honor, but I just don't think I'd fit. Fourth seat in the second squad is also quite an honor, but Soi Fong scares me." The girls all laughed. "But seriously I want to speak with Ukitake and see if he really wants me for that position.

Atsumi began to think about Vice Captaincy and those who were elevated to the coveted officer seats. 'I recall a story about a genius who was the 13th squads previous vice captain. It took him five or so years to get the position after graduation. I wonder about Hitsugaya. His maturity is quite high for a squirt, but how long after academy was it that he received the honor of Captain? How did they test his ability to lead an entire squad? How long should I have to prove myself before I get the opportunity…'

Renji sat in his office signing off timesheets, orders, and assignments for his squad. A bundle of mail was dropped off in his inbox and he sighed since he had just finished the last sheet. He realized that they were a pile of new orders he needed to review and approve. 'Why so many new ones—' Then he realized it was because a host of new Shinigami had joined their squad. A memo announcing new unseated Shinigami accompanied it along with a memo of pending offers. He found Tashi's name on the list. Rikichi was in the hallway sweeping when he heard the Vice Captain's boisterous "Woohoo!" then silence.

Renji then emerged from his office with a stern and angry face. "Rikichi, is the captain in his office?"

"Uuh yes, Vice Captain, he's there" responded Rikichi, halting his sweeping for the angry Vice Captain.

Renji walked through the building to Kuchiki's office and walked in without announcement. "Captain!" he bowed and saluted with at memo with Tashi's name on it still in his hand.

"Renji?"

"Sir, I have received the petition report sir!"

"Oh? And why are you here?"

"Touichi-san was not offered a spot in our squad, why not, sir?"

"She did not want to petition us."

"But sir…" Renji took a step forward but didn't know what to say.

"It will be her first position. She will not be in the spot forever."

"Unless she takes 13's offer!" said Renji.

Byakuya had not looked at the report. He had been at the meeting and knew what squads were interested in her. However what specific seats they were offering was not divulged verbally during the meeting. When Kuchiki was silent Renji handed him the memo.

Renji could tell when his captain's eyes landed on the 13th squad's offer because his eyebrows raised. "…I see…"

"Sir, I think she should take it, but not to even make an offer sir...It makes you, us, look bad." Kuchiki blanched at the realization and also that his Vice Captain, a coarse dog of Inuzuri, had thought of it before he did. "It's general knowledge that you triggered the split from her family and her following year of suffering. I know she didn't want to join us sir, but the least you could've done was offer her a seat out of formality."

Kuchiki slowly put the memo down "Yes, Renji, I should validate the year she was missing."

Kuchiki quickly gained audience with Commander Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto. He explained the situation, the error his guards made and the error he had made. He finished with "As you can see Commander the oversight I have made may be misconstrued as malicious intentions towards Touichi. This is not my intent. If possible I would like to extend a seat to her. I would like to create an addendum to the memo, if you will."

"Mmm" said the commander. "I don't think that is possible. She has quite a decision ahead of her as it is."

"She has told me she has no interest in the sixth squad. It would only be a formality."

"What if she decides on sixth? Your succession plan will be in chaos."

"She will not. She has told me she has no interest in the sixth squad."

"We did not make an exception for her last year during the petitioning period, why should we do so now?"

"It is not for her, but the face of my squad."

The commander sighed knowing that as long as he was head of the first squad he was head of all the squads. Any face lost among them affected him as well. "Very well. Have your administration draft up a memo and I will have it sent out express.

The next morning Tashi woke up, still at the Kuchiki House. A servant gave her breakfast and a folded note. Tashi opened it and read it before she ate. Her eyes bugged and she asked it be put with her other letter. '4th seat? Who's third in the 6th squad?'

Tashi took the day to train and to relax. When Byakuya-sama returned she found Renji was accompanying him. "Renji-san. Can I speak with you when you have finished your business with your Captain?"

"Actually I'm here to see Rukia" explained Renji. This seemed to be news to Byakuya as well. Renji continued. "But I can spare a minute for the woman of the hour. Congratulations on all those petitions. That must be a record breaker or something."

Tashi smiled and bowed. "Thank you Vice Captain. I feel a little guilty taking all those opportunities away from other deserving Shinigami."

Renji smiled and shook his head. "You really haven't changed all that much Tashi." Kuchiki agreed and found he had other things to attend to. He left Tashi with Renji and they walked through an open hallway where the screens had been opened to allow the air to pass through.

The effect was beautiful since it opened up to two rows of stone lanterns on each side that ran parallel to the hallway. Moss covered the tops of the lanterns and the sound of trickling water danced in the background. Tashi explained to Renji that the lanterns were gifts to pay tribute to the Kuchiki family from long ago. "They're each ancient and tremendously valuable."

"Pricey, eh?"

"Not just he monetary value, but in history and spiritually. They each mark when a new clan came under the protection of the Kuchiki's." Tashi skipped ahead and pointed out a particular lantern. Renji admired the long sleeve of her luxurious kimono. "That one, there, that is a gift from the Touichi clan."

Renji followed her finger and saw a lantern about one foot larger than the others. It was engraved in the ancient style with the words "To light the dark path for our protectors." It was worn down by the elements and Renji asked how long ago it had been given. "Only a few millennia. Not as old as some, but more than most."

Renji exhaled at the thought of all that time. It was true time passed differently in Soul Society than in the living world and he was reminded of it now and then.

Tashi then asked "So Renji, why was I offered a spot post-facto?"

The abrupt change in subject was not expected and he didn't know how to respond "Well…uh…I…I think you should ask Captain. It was his decision to do so."

"Yes, it was" said Kuchiki having silently arrived with Rukia behind them."Are you considering it?" he asked Tashi.

"No sir" she responded sweetly.

"Then what does it matter?" he asked.

"It would give me insight into the decision process and help me make a better informed choice."

Kuchiki considered this for a moment then said "It was overlooked."

'He's ashamed he 'overlooked' it. He has extended an offer and that makes up for it. I won't push it, I'm a guest in his home. He's trying to make right the wrongs he has caused. I should be appreciative of that.' Tashi nodded then said "Sire, maybe you could point out which of these lanterns is the oldest?"

The switch back to idle chatter after such a laconic answer confused Renji more but he decided to forget it 'Nobles. Who can figure?'

Kuchiki talked with his guests about the lanterns and a bit of history about the clan in general. Renji looked as though he were trying to hide his boredom, Rukia looked like a stern student determined to learn the lessons taught about her new family, but Tashi listened with genuine interest.

Kuchiki spoke with little excitement but Tashi was interested to know more about the man and his history. She felt she understood him. 'Not always, but right now I feel I know him better than anyone…' Tashi continued to listen and asked about some of the ancient characters on some of the lanterns. 'Does he feel that I understand him?'

Byakuya focused in on Tashi and Renji and Rukia paired off examining particular lanterns. Tashi asked her host "Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya had noted she always used his appropriate title regardless of their shifting circumstances. She never seemed to get confused over it. _Captain Kuchiki _on the base, and _Kuchiki-sama _in the house and at court functions. She did so flawlessly and never faltered. Her other etiquette, though more complicated, was just as flawless.

The two walked a little further down and Byakuya showed her his favorite lantern. The lantern itself was small and simple "but the beauty" he explained "is where it was placed." 'Perhaps sometime soon she will feel comfortable using my given name…'

Tashi nodded once she noticed. A small nearby water fall pooled in a small pond and had, over time snaked around the mossy piece of land the lantern was placed on."

Byakuya continued "During the festivals when these lanterns are lit, the water reflects the light of the other lanterns and some how makes this one glow."

"It's a shame" said Tashi sadly. "The water will one day erode the bit of earth underneath the lantern away and destroy it."

Byakuya observed Tashi's features, small, feminine, while talking about this slightly sad. 'She's so young, and youth…'

Tashi continued to watch the flow of water. "Then we're lucky to see it now."

"Exactly." Their conversation was interrupted by Renji's boisterous laugh. Rukia and he approached and then explained they were going to get something to eat.

Byakuya expressed his hunger as well and invited them to share in his nightly banquet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day was Byakuya's free day. He called Tashi to his personal quarters. She came in with her hair smoothed back in a bun and blindingly white tabi socks on her feet. Her kimono was a vibrant mix of yellow, orange, with a pattern of pink flower petals. "Sire" she bowed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Touichi-san. I wanted to remind you that others were waiting for your decision."

"Yes sire, I am having a talk with a captain today. This talk will determine my final decision. I will have an answer for the Captains by the sundown today."

Before he dismissed her he complimented her kimono. She thanked him for sending the kimono maker to her and for generously providing for all her needs. Kuchiki dismissed her and Tashi headed to a meeting room where her visitor had arrived. Captain Ukitake waved and smiled congenially and Tashi couldn't help but smile in return.

She offered him a seat, and waved over a servant to top off his tea. When the servant left, she closed the doors behind her.

A short time later Ukitake emerged with a serious face and left the Kuchiki house.

Tashi wrote up a formal letter of acceptance to the 13th squad and had it hand delivered to Ukitake. After she handed it off to a servant for delivery she felt one weight lifted from her shoulders, only to be replaced by another. This new pressure was not associated with being a Shinigami, her new responsibilities to Soul Society, nor from upholding expectations of other officers. It was a quiet darkness in her heart. An emptiness she couldn't seem to fill up. It was loneliness and a feeling of solitude.

Tashi kneeled at her vanity as the sun collapsed beneath the horizon. She brushed her hair

on her own trying to distract herself with the thought of moving to a Vice Captain's quarters. 'It will be nicer than a regular Shinigami's barrack and I'm lucky. It still might be hard to adjust after living in such luxury…' Tashi pulled out a small object from under her vanity and gazed at it.

"Milady, the lord Byakuya has come to visit" said one of her servants.

Tashi could feel this was a different visit from the others. She welcomed him in, but did not want to inconvenience her generous host with her sadness. She sat on her feet after bowing to him and he said to her, gently, "I received word of your decision. Congratulations Vice Captain."

"Thank you, sir" she smiled a bit, proud of her new title.

"They are preparing your new quarters and they should be cleaned and ready for you within the next few days."

"Thank you, sire."

"You may stay here as long as you wish. Do not hesitate to ask for anything you need."

Tashi looked up at her lord and said "Thank you, sire, but I…" she stopped unsure of how to proceed. 'I don't feel right, and I can't put my finger on what I need.' She looked down at the small precious object in her hand and back up at Byakuya. 'Can I even trust him to…' Tashi felt her hands shaking and her throat would not let her speak.

He frowned with concern and took a step forward. "Tashi..." he almost extended a hand, but propriety held it back.

"Sire, I'm sorry…your generosity has been more than I had expected and I'm not quite sure I adjusted to it in the first place." She turned away afraid she may have offended him.

"You may stay longer if you feel it necessary. I am not pushing you out the door" he said.

Tashi looked at her precious object and watched as the candle light flickered off its smooth finish and the gilded facets that held it together. "Sire…I don't know if I should stay or not. I don't want to overstay my welcome, but I don't think…I don't know…"

Tashi was struggling with something deeply personal and she couldn't articulate it. He then did something totally unexpected. Tashi was holding back her tears when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She whipped her head around and found herself face to face with him. He kneeled behind her and looked at her with concern. His gaze made her worries lift from her shoulders, but she also felt weak.

He sensed her confusion and hesitation and looked down at the small object in her hand. It was a small oval box of some sort. It was a deep red color which seemed to sparkle, even in the dying candle light. It had a golden hinge and golden ridge that hinted that the precious object opened up. She noticed him eyeing her box.

"It was a gift…" she looked at it sadly "from my father for my 16th birthday." She rested it on her vanity and opened it up. It began to play a charming music. The sound was like a pattern of small bells, but it was too much for Tashi and she broke. Only for a moment, but it was long enough for Byakuya to see how deep her conflict ran. She took a deep breath and with the spirit of a noble raised in the Court of Pure Souls she pushed it back underneath to a dark hidden place in her soul.

He knew that pain and what strength it took to keep it hidden. Byakuya's strong hands soon pulled her close to his chest. She was shocked and initially tried to push away, but his arms were too comforting and his chest was inviting. "It's alright" he said. "I understand."

She let out her pain in a torrent of tears. She explained "I just don't know how to…They were my parents. They told me they loved me and wanted the best for me! But…" Captain Kuchiki was there the day Tashi left her home and heard the last words her father had said to her. He stroked Tashi's head then rested his chin on her head. She did not struggle. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. "Sire…"

Tashi calmed in Byakuya's arms as he stroked her back. She felt she could rely on him. 'Out of all the people I know, he's the last one I thought I could go to, but I was wrong. He's the only one I could have ever gone to. The only one who understands this strange world of the nobles.' Tashi nuzzled closer and took a hold of his kimono in her hand.

After some time Byakuya tried to get a look at her face without disturbing their posture, but heard her breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He held her until day break when he picked her up and lay her down on her futon.

The next day Byakuya was back at work and Tashi did not see him all day. She was thinking about the Officers Banquet and after their closeness the evening before Tashi was a bit sick with nerves. She wasn't sure if he was doing what he did out of general kindness, or if he saw her as someone special, someone to share moments of intimacy with. Tashi had butterflies in her stomach. She was determined to find out and this banquet was the perfect opportunity for her.

A servant came to her, as she asked, to report that Byakuya-sama had arrived home from the squad building and was in his study completing his daily log as he always did. He always asked not to be disturbed, but Tashi was sometimes in bed sleeping before he finished for the evening. She could not sleep with these thoughts on her mind and could not wait an entire day with the butterflies in her stomach.

She walked across the landing, while the sky above her mixed the sun's fiery red with the purple of a looming night sky. She barely noticed nature's spectacular end for the day as her nerves made her stomach turn and her hands shake. She even felt it slightly in her knees. 'Okay Tashi! Calm down! CALM! Calm…calm..' She was there. In front of his door. She called out to him "Sire? I apologize for the intrusion, but may I have a moment of your time?"

A dreadfully quiet moment passed and Tashi wondered if she had stopped in front of the wrong door. "Yes, Tashi. Please enter."

The door slid open, done so by one of the ever present servants. She stepped in as gracefully as she could with weak knees and bowed to him. She sat up; he put his brush down and turned to her. "I'm sorry sire to bother you while you are working, but I was afraid I would be asleep before you were finished."

"It is not a bother" he said. There was no remnant of the warmth he had expressed the evening before and she could not detect any emotion at all. All Tashi knew was that he was not turned away and he was giving her his full undivided attention. She smiled. "Sire, thank you. I was wondering…" her mouth hung open a bit. 'I have no idea what I'm saying…' "I was wondering, sire…" 'I took all that planning, and gathering of courage to come here and I didn't even plan what I WAS GOING TO SAY!' "Are…are you planning on attending the Officer's Banquet, sire?"

"No" he said flatly.

Tashi's heart nearly broke. "Oh…"

"It has been years since I have attended." He looked away to a dark corner. "I have not found joy in such activities for quite a while."

'That's right! I thought it was just court activities he withdrew from! But I guess it would make sense he would withdraw from Gotei 13 social events as well…After his wife passed away he seemed to fade rather quickly from the social scene. It was the talk of the courts! How foolish of me! How insensitive to barge in here and ask this of him! I'm such—'

"Unless, Tashi, you were planning to go. It would be a delight for me to escort you" he said.

Tashi was stunned. She swallowed and smiled broadly and said "Sire, I would be most honored!" She couldn't stop smiling, she even tried. To hide this goofy girlish behavior she bowed.

She bowed and he asked her to return to her room to rest. "I have some work to finish here."

"Yes, sire! Thank you, sire."

--  
The next day Tashi went to visit Atsumi's room in the barracks. There was a brawl going on two doors down and gambling going on in the room next door. Tashi was aware of these things, but noticed Atsumi was numb to them. "So whatta ya think Tashi?" asked Atsumi as she showed Tashi her room.

It was a clean and tidy space simply decorated with a tasteful scroll and other small trinkets. "It's lovely, Atsumi" said Tashi sincerely.

"So whats up with you droppin' by today?" asked Atsumi as she pulled out a teapot and cups.

Tashi made herself comfortable on the tatami and Atsumi tossed her a zabuton from the cupboard. Tashi said "Well, I'm going to the officers banquet with Captain Kuchiki."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Atsumi's word of surprise echoed down the hallway drawing a bit of attention.

Tashi explained what happened and Atsumi continued to prepare their tea. "Well, cool, maybe we can all go together."

"What do you mean?" asked Atsumi.

"Renji asked me and I didn't see any reason not to go. But now that I think 'bout it, I don't got nothin' to wear." She turnned around and sat across from Tashi with legs crossed, coarsely like a man.

"Why not buy an outfitt? There's a good shop in town."

"Tashi I'm savin upp fer Eri's birthday I can't go buyin' antoher one of those fancy kimono. Not all of us got a Vice Captain's salary."

Tashi said "I'm sorry Atsumi." Tashi's good fortune made her feel guilty. She then said "Maybe I can help."

"How's that?"

"You can borrow something of mine."

"Tashi you don't have nothin' neither after you left home. And I aint takin' no hand outs."

"Don't worry. I know where we can find something and I know the perfect gown for you."

"Gown?"

"MmHm"

"What kind of stragety are you cookin up now?"

"A slightly illegal one. You'll like it."

Atsumi didn't doubt Tashi was willing to take the risk. She would never forget how Tahsi helped her cheat on her Hollow Raids exam. "Tashi, I aint' gonna let you do anything dangerous or something that'll get you court martialed!"

"Don't worry. It's all kind of gray."

"huh?"

"No jury in their right mind would convict me."

"WHAT!? What are you listing to yourself!"

"Yes. Why haven't you asked me what my plan is?"

Later under the cover of night Atsumi and Tashi flash stepped a great distance. When they reached their destination Atsumi let out a chuckle over her memory of the place: Tashi's parents' house. Tashi was not so jovial. "Come this way" she whispered and Atsumi followed.

They leapt clear up into a tree which gave them easy access as Shinigami, to the third floor. The two girls found the window to Tashi's old quarters was open. Atsumi stifled a laugh again at the memory of Vice Captain Abarai climbing through the same window. They shortly made it to Tashi's old dressing room. It was still impressive to Atsumi. Tashi whispered "I'm not sure where they are, so let's start looking."

The girls began to dig through the racks of dresses until they heard someone enter the other room. "Atsumi! Hide!" whispered Tashi. Atsumi dove behind the clothing on the racks but Tashi was too slow and was caught.

Tashi's mother stood in the doorway with a candle in her hand which lit the room. She was stunned to see her daughter and took a few steps forward. "Tashi…my little girl! You're home! Come give mother a hug—"

When Tashi backed away her mother realized this was not a fuzzy homecoming. Tashi's father could be heard down the hall calling after his wife. "Dearest! Where are you?" he came to the door of Tashi's bed chamber and called after his wife from there. Tashi backed up against the wall of her dressing room and closet out of her father's sight. Atsumi didn't know what to do. She stood back behind the clothing and waited for the right time to emerge.

"Dearest" he called after his wife who stood in the doorway to the closet. "You've got to stop coming here. The girl isn't coming back."

Tashi's mother turned to face her husband and said "…You're right dear. Please just give me a moment. I'll be along shortly."

Her husband sighed and said "You know I couldn't let her back here even if she did return." He shook his head and said "Don't take too long dearest" and shut the door behind him.

Tashi's mother entered the closet and closed the door. "Tashi!" she whispered. "What are you doing here!? I'm so glad, but… You're father isn't so forgiving. He doesn't understand."

Tashi didn't say anything and said "I have come for something things of mine. Then I'm leaving."

"What are you coming for? I can call a servant or two to help!" said her mother trying to aid her daughter.

Tashi said "No, Please just leave."

Tashi's mother was very hurt and Atsumi was ready to come out. "Mother I hope you understand I appreciate what you just did, but still…what you did to me…I can't just forget it."

Her mother nodded, teared up and left.

Tashi signed and walked over to the rack where Atsumi was hiding. She pushed the clothing aside and said to her friend "We've got to hurry. There's a lot to carry, so let's get hopping."

Atsumi whispered "That was close!"

"Not as close as it's going to be if one of the evening servants finds us. There's a second shift that will come in to air this room out. We've got to hurry." She sent Atsumi over to an armoire and told her what to get out of it. Atsumi pulled out some things and held them up. She looked at a corset and all its hooks and laces then gulped. "This ain't going to be so pleasant is it, Tash?"

As Tashi held up the dress she said "Nope. It will make you feel silly to complain about the obi Eri and I stuffed you in." She then said "Here, this dress, it's my favorite, but I want you to wear it."

"Huh? Why? That's crazy talk."

"No! It's a special occasion. You need to look your best!"

"Why? It's just Renji."

"That's the point. You want Kira to feel bad for not going with you."

"Oh." 'I don't get it.'

"Plus it never hurts to add beauty to your list of qualities." The dress was of the western style of Soul Society. It was simple kind of both sides of Tashi's family. The construction of the dress was definitely from the western portion of soul society but the fabric was inspired by her mother's family's traditions. A sleeveless, strapless bone colored bodice sat on top of a black, wide full lenth skirt. A large picyture of a crane sweapt across the skirt with it wings and feathers spread and a wide red satin tie separated the bodice and skirt.

"Whoa…" said Atsumi as she looked at it from across the room.

"Yep…whoa. Wait until you see yourself in it" said Tashi. The girls quickly collected all their dress articles and fled into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the evening finally came, Eri and Atsumi went to the Kuchiki estate to prepare for the evening. Servants helped Atsumi and Tashi get ready. Eri and Tetsuo were going to the banquet as well, but were only going for a short while but coming home to spend some time together alone. Their schedules weren't the same as when they were students and they had to jump at the chance when they had to have some quality time together. It wasn't often they both had a night off.

When Atsumi was finally tied into the corset the servants draped the dress over her head. She saw herself in the mirror and was speechless. "Tash…I…I…"

"You look spectacular" said Tashi.

"Thanks Tashi."

Tashi also wore a ball gown as opposed to her traditional Soul Society kimono.

It was a simple powder blue ball gown and she used a white lace wrap, It was simple so as not to outshine Atsumi. However at that point it would have been difficult.

The girls awaited their dates for the evening. The captain and his Vice Captain arrived at Tashi's quarters together. Even Byakuya commented on Atsumi's appearance saying "You truly look lovely. "

The captain's compliment made Atsumi blush but before Tashi could get jealous Byakuya took her arm and escorted her to the door. He whispered to Tashi "But the flower can never outshine the sun."

The four then headed to the first banquet, held in the Hall of Illuminated Senses. It was a hall used for banquets and balls of the most formal kind.

Tashi, Atsumi, Renji and Byakuya entered the first dining hall. There was a lot of chatter and laughing. Everyone was focused on their food and each other until Atsumi made it to the front of the room. People quieted down and the ones nearby complimented her. Atsumi accepted with newly taught grace and then took a queue from Tashi on how to sit in her foreign attire in a traditional setting.

Renji beamed with pride and Atsumi laughed at his giddiness. They were served the first course and delighted in the aesthetic and culinary beauty. A second course was served to them which was more delicious and exotic than the first.

Tashi tried to engage Byakuya in conversation, but he gave her short blunt answers. "Are you enjoying yourself, Captain?"

"Yes"

"I was going to try the salmon instead of the tofu, would you recommend it?"

"Yes"

"Would you like more tea captain? It's an unusual type. Do you know where it comes from?"

"No."

Atsumi overheard this limited conversation and chuckled. Renji also chuckled but felt bad for Tashi who didn't recognize Byakuya's reticence as nervousness. "Sir, did you see, you're the only captain here. Maybe we should catch up with the others at the next hall?"

Byakuya looked up at the ceiling then back at Renji "Mm. Yes, we should."

Tashi and Atsumi collected their skirts and gracefully exited with their dates.

They walked down the road to their next destination with Byakuya in front and a dejected Tashi at his side. Renji offered his arm to Atsumi and she accepted. Atsumi felt bad for Tashi after all the trouble she had gone through to help her prepare for that night. Atsumi leaned over and whispered to Renji "I think we need to get your captain to loosen up."

"Uh huh….how?"

"Does he drink?"

"…I don't' know…"

"Well, what else would do it?"

"…I don't know…" Renji wasn't sure if it could be done.

"What? There has to be something that will relax him."

"Not captain. He's uptight and up-tighter."

Byakuya heard the comment and looked over his shoulder at Renji with a scowl on his face. Byakuya looked at Tashi who wore a mask of contentedness that noble women all were trained to wear. Byakuya cleared his throat. "Tashi-san" she looked up at him. "I…think you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you sire……."

"Uh…" sputtered the captain and Renji's eyes bugged.

Renji's mind whirled 'The captain? Sputtering? To Tashi? She's not some uppity noble woman he's got to impress!...wait…why would he care to impress Tashi?...'

As Renji worked through these thoughts Atsumi confirmed her long time suspicions. 'I knew it! I totally knew it ever since that graduation party he's had a fuckin' thing for her! I knew it I had his number from day one!'

"The moonlight on your skin reminds me of the white of cranes feather. Pure and clean"

Atsumi and Renji shared the same thought 'clean? What does that mean?'

Tashi said "Your highness is being too generous." 'Why is he acting like this?...and the 'clean comment? A bit of an out of style way of speech…like the word hooligan, or lollygagger. Regardless, I know we had that moment and I have this silly crush, but seriously speaking I'm no longer noble and even if I still were I was only of a rural family. Old and of fine history, but…not fit for a Kuchiki!'

The group arrived at the second hall and was served fine sake and a small appetizer. The seating was more intimate and the group was waved over by an acquaintance of Byakuya from the 46th chamber.

A few men and two women were there. Atsumi and Tashi sat with their dates and shifted the folds of their skirts. One of the women said to Atsumi "Why what interesting outfit. What courage you have to wear it."

Atsumi was confused. 'Is she complimenting me or should I punch her?'

Byakuya had an eye on them and said "I thought it to be beautiful in its uniqueness."

Atsumi was still confused 'I've always wanted to punch him, but is he complimenting me?'

Then Tashi said after running her eyes up and own these women's clothes "Why, that's a lovely obi clasp…was it your mothers?"

The other women appeared offended for a moment. If it were her mother's clasp it would be old, but not old enough to be traditionally fashionable. Then the other women smiled. "No but I guess after your time in Rukongai you might not be as familiar with the current fashions."

Atsumi's head was spinning. They were obviously not getting along, but everyone still seemed wonderfully polite. It was a less direct type of fighting and Atsumi felt powerless.

"Yes my time away…" Tashi seemed a bit dreamy for a moment then said "but I still remember last season's fashions." She emphasized her point by pointing her fan at each of these women, implying their outfits were out of date.

Atsumi was glad Tashi was there to defend her from these strange insulting women. Byakuya new Tashi could handle herself and returned to the conversation the men were having. Renji was oblivious as were the other men. As the two couples walked to the next banquet Renji noticed the dour mood of his companions. "Come on guys! That food was great! Those guys were fun too, right sir?"

"Ah, yes" he said simply.

Renji didn't understand, and figured it was a noble thing. "C'mon Atsumi, that spread and nothin' like you've ever seen, was it?"

"Nah, neither were those women."

"huh?" Well they still couldn't hold a candle to you guys tonight."

Atsumi couldn't help but smile at Renji's optimism and ignorance of the situation. They made it to the next and last banquet of the evening. When they entered they met up with others for the Gotei 13. Captain Kuchiki sat stoically as commotion of a good party erupted around him. Renji again convinced Tashi to have some sake and refilled her tiny cup when she wasn't looking.

Shuhei Hisagi was there with Matsumoto and Kira Izuru came with Hinamori Momo. Ikkaku went stag, and Yamihika followed. They sat around a series of small tables and laughed the rest of the night away. When it was time to return home Renji escorted Atsumi to her barracks and daringly kissed her goodnight. He was expecting a punch in the jaw, but received a sweet smile, a bow, and a goodnight. When the door shut behind her he sighed. Not just from infatuation, but relief as well. The girl was known to sock a good hard punch.

Tashi walked with Byakuya until they reached the outskirts of the Kuchiki estate. She then fell two paces behind him. He again noted what perfect timing and grace she had. They entered the home and Tashi thanked him for a lovely evening and his company.

The servants took his captains cloak and her shawl. He thanked her as well and they both bowed: Tashi lower than Byakuya. Then they went their separate ways; Byakuya steeling one last glance of her over his shoulder before he reached the door.

On the other side of the Seireitei Eri and Tetsuo were engaged in an argument.  
"Why do you DO that?" snapped Eri at Tetsuo. He tried to laugh off her anger but she wouldn't let him. "You always laugh at me after you make me angry. Why do you do that! You never say you're sorry!"

"Oh c'mon Eri, it's not a big deal."

"It is a bit deal! Because you purposely annoy me then don't apologize! I'm sick of it! Just sick of it!"

Meanwhile Atsumi danced around in her quarters enjoying her dress and surprised she had such a good time with Abarai. She waltzed into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. She rested her head on her hands and gazed out the window at the stars.

Atsumi sighed one last time and decided to get ready for bed. She stood up and managed to unbutton most of the buttons on the back of her dress. There were a few she couldn't reach and she suddenly realized she could not get out of the dress without help.

Meanwhile Tashi lay down to rest her head on her small pillow while Byakuya's servants took care of her gown. She enjoyed the sensation of falling asleep then her eyes bolted open when se realized Atsumi didn't have servants to help her.

Byakuya went to his rooms and found himself feeling restless. As his dressers slid on his yukata over his shoulders he made a decision. He tied his own obi and looked at the floor. 'I treated her coldly this evening. I should apologize to her.' He was about to walk to her quarters when he decided to pen a note instead. He picked out some stationary and began to write.

Tashi got dressed and explained to her servants that Atsumi needed their help. Tashi dressed in a plain kimono and set off with her servants.

Byakuya was about to pass the note to a servant to deliver but stopped himself. He thought 'Delivering the note would be proper, but Tashi seems to respond well to personal gestures. How would passing along a note through someone else make up for my being distant?'

Byakuya's feet walked him towards the wing where Tashi was staying. He felt anxious and worried about her rejecting him and his note. '…this is ridiculous... I am lord of this house. But what will I do if she does turn me away?!' He stood in the hallway wondering what he should do. He then saw Tashi run out of the palace with a few servants trailing behind her.

--

"You men are all assholes!" screamed Eri. "Stupid Tetsuo!"

Tetsuo stormed back to his quarters and slammed the door open and shut. "Stupid Eri!"

--

Atsumi sat up and reached back to the hooks lined up her back, but she couldn't reach. She tried again, but her arms just didn't bend enough. 'Well, maybe…' Atsumi tried one arm at a time, but couldn't really do anything. She could touch her back, but couldn't manipulate the hooks. She tried again and again and soon found she was out of breath. "Dammed…corset…" She flopped down on the bed and grabbed her pillow in frustration.

She sat up and tried to take a deep breath, but the corset wouldn't let her. She did not panic, and thought better to become calm, and meditate. She regulated her breathing again, though shallow, and stood up confident she could figure it out. "Alright Atsumi" she said to herself "There's gotta be a way outta this." 'I can't exactly ask a squad member of 11 help me. Who knows what these guys would do!'

She then broke her composure and flailed her arms around chaotically trying to get her hands on those hooks! It was too much movement for her and she was soon seeing spots "Oh…shi—" Atsumi collapsed on the floor.

She woke up lying in her bed and heard Tashi giving orders to someone "Tashi?"

"Oh! She's awake!" said Tashi and she walked over to Atsumi's futon. "Sorry. I just forgot you needed help. I was…distracted."

The servants folded Atsumi's clothing and hung up the dress. Atsumi smiled and said "He kiss ya?"

Tashi blurted "NO! Of course not!"

"He hug ya?"

Atsmuiiiii no!"

"Sucks fer you" she said as she sat up. "Abarai planted one on me"

Tashi gave her friend a friendly shove and said "GET OUT!" Tashi was shocked to high heaven.

"What? Jealous?"

"…no…"

"Are ya sure?"

"…No. Not so sure…was it a good kiss?"

"Yep. Short and sweet."

"Awe…"

"Yeah" said Atsumi getting a far away look. After a moment she noticed Tashi examining her closely.

"…" Tashi just sat there staring, not saying anything.

"What?" asked Atsumi.

"Did you punch him?"

"NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day got a late start and the three girls met for lunch. As Atsumi and Tashi described their time the night before at the banquet Eri listened only half heartedly. The girls noted her disinterest and asked how her night with Tetsuo went.

When she burst into tears and ran out exclaiming "Stupid Tetsuo!" They figured something was up.

Atsumi rolled her eyes and Tashi said "Come on. It's not often they fight. Let's go."

They found Eri and she explained how she and Tetsuo spent the night arguing. "That's awful!" said Tashi.

"I'm sorry. In retrospect I guess it was insensitive of us to talk about how great it was last night."

"Great?" said Atsumi.

"Yeah…"

"It woulda been great if Byakuya actually opened his mouth."

"Well, I was still honored to be there with him."

Pfft!"

"Atsumi!" exclaimed Tashi.

"I bet you were just as honored to have those women insult us."

"Atsumi, aside from all that the night went just fine" defended Tashi.

Eri laughed. "He didn't talk to you, Tashi?"

"Well…he did…just not a lot" she said sheepishly. "You know how he is."

"Bhahahaha…what was with that 'clean' comment?" asked Atsumi.

"He meant it was a compliment! Don't be so mean."

Atsumi relayed the awkward moment to Eri and the two girls laughed their sides sick.

Tashi just crossed her arms and pouted. As their laughter calmed Eri's chuckling turned into tears. Atsumi and Tashi patted her back and gave her hugs. Eri's two friends tried to give her some encouraging words, but they all felt the finality of Eri's and Tetsuo's decision.

--

Renji came to his captain's office for his daily guard duty. Vice Captains were traditionally the most loyal of all a squad's soldiers. They were ready at a moments notice to give their lives, not just for battle or for the general concept of glory, but for their captain.

They watched their captain's backs as often as possible from day break to late into the night. They were endlessly dedicated. Over time the Vice Captain role evolved into second in command and also gained administrative duties and thus an office of their own. But due to tradition Vice Captains were required to guard their captain for a certain number of hours a week. Renji was fulfilling his duty and noticed his captain had a stern face. Not his usual stern face, but one which expressed more confusion than usual. Renji hesitated but finally asked "Captain?"

"Mm?" said Kuchiki as he penned anther order.

"Is something on your mind, sir?"

Kuchiki stopped writing and said to Renji "If it were Vice Captain you would not be who I would discuss it with."

"My apologies, sir."

Kuchiki went back to writing and some time later after a long awkward silence the captain said "I have heard Vice Captain that you are seeing that 11th squad girl."

"…Uh..."

"Please be discreet with your private dealings so as not to shame this squad."

"Sir, I'm not doing anything to cause anyone shame, sir." Kuchiki looked up and set his hard gaze upon his second in command. Renji said "Rest assured, Captain, that I will be discrete."

Kuchiki finished the last paper in his pile and placed it in his outbox. Just as he sat back, Rikichi entered and placed a new stack in the Captain's In-box. "Mm" acknowledged the captain.

"Captain…uh…" asked Renji.

"Yes?"

"Do you have something to be 'discreet' about sir? Something maybe you would like people to know, but don't quite know how to get it out there?"

Byakuya's eyes went wide and Renji looked away thinking he crossed the line, again.

The captain sighed and said "Perhaps…"

"Tashi, sir?"

The Captain went back to his writing and snapped "That will be all Vice Captain."

"Yes, sir" said Renji as he bowed and left, glad he was only asked to leave the awkwardness of their conversation behind.

Atsumi arrived late at practice again and had to wait for a sparring partner. Everyone she usually worked with was paired up and the stragglers too were paired up. The Captain had not arrived…yet. Atsumi's stomach twisted at the thought. If Captain Zaraki arrived he would insist she fight him.

He never bothered to use boken either, but always used his zanpaktuou. She decided to burn off some of her nervous energy and begin to warm up and practice on her own. She heard Ikkaku's yelling, Yamichika's chuckling and declarations of what was beautiful and what was not. She heard the yelling and curses of the other men and then she heard the squealing of her Vice Captain. 'Shit. He's here.'

"Atsumi! Where's your partner?" asked the captain.

When she turned around all the men were at attention. She was just not up to fighting the captain but knew she had to try. She slung the wooden sword over her shoulder and turned to face him. The hulking mass of captain loomed over her and she said "I think I'm lookin' at him."

Some of the men gasped, and Ikkaku gaped. Ikkaku's sparring partner stood next to him gawking at the gutsy girl who was picking a fight with the murderous Captain. Ikkaku then whacked his unsuspecting partner across the back of his head rendering the guy unconscious. Atsumi heard the body thud on the floor and saw Ikkaku walking over. "Here I am. Sorry, about that…"

"Eh?" said the Captain.

Atsumi was ready and getting pumped. "S'alright Ikkaku. Captain needs someone to fight. Plus I think Vice Captain was eyeing you up to fight."

Yachiru appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder and waved at Ikkaku yelling "Baldy, Over here Baldy! Let's play, neh?"

She jumped at Ikkaku before he could refuse. Atsumi looked up at the Captain and felt the weight of his spirit power pressing down on her. He began a low chuckle. The fight was over after only a few blows and Atsumi lay unconscious on the floor. Ikkaku brought her to the 4th squad building where Eri took control

When Eri saw the Shinigami being transferred to a stretcher by Ikakku Eri screamed "Jerk! What the hell is wrong with you 11th squaders! Eh? Nuts, all of you!"

Ikkaku was angry as is because he gave Atsumi an opportunity to back out but she didn't take it. "QUIET! She did this to herself! Now do your job!"

Eri didn't want to waste time arguing and put on some gloves. There were no obvious wounds on her head, but her abdomen showed signs of damage. "Oh Atsumi…" Then Eri felt a surge of power. She thought of Atsumi from their school days and held back tears. The wound was bad. It was small but precise and only a trained expert could have inflicted it. Eri suppressed her feelings and searched for an inner calm. She found within herself a reservoir of untouched power. She dipped into it and the rippling effect could be felt by everyone in the building.

Captian Unohana was soon on the scene observing along with everyone else. Eri stood over Atsumi and the glow of her work filled the room The light spilled over and healed everyone it shone on. Eri wasn't thinking bout the others she was helping, but mainly Atsumi.

Atsumi opened her eyes and saw a blue-green light surrounding her and Eri. "What the…"

The light faded and Eri said "There. Now don't go doing anything stupid like that again!"

Everyone stood lack jawed at the release of power they just witnessed, especially from Eri a mousy fourth squader, and a holder of a nameless zanpaktuou.

Atsumi was healed and ready to return to fight, but they advised she stay overnight for observations (and to prevent her from running into her captain again).

Atsumi lay in her bed looking at the stars appearing in the sky when a harried Renji showed up. "Atsumi-san!"

"Oi" she said casually.

"Idiot! I was worried!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry"

"Uh…" When she saw she was perfectly fine he felt a bit foolish and tried to play off his worry. "Well…just be more careful next time."

"Right."

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked out the window. She shifted on her pillow comforted by his presence then felt him taking hold of her hand. With him there she felt her anger with herself dissipate and she fell into a deep sleep.

Atsumi returned to her squad the next day and took up her bokken with Ikkaku. She was on time for once but enthusiastic. She was distracted by thoughts of Renji first, but soon focused on her task. She met up with Tashi and Eri for lunch and was in a total daze. The girls spoke about this and that until they noticed Atsnmi was not really with them.

Tashi playfully waved her hand in front of Atsmi's face and snapped their friend out of her day dream.

"Wow" said Eri.

"What?" said Atsumi knowing what the 'wow' was over.

"You've got it bad" said Eri.

"Whatever" she responded.

"For Renji, right?" confirmed Tashi.

"Shaddup" said Atsumi.

The girls were laughing when a fourth person joined them. "Oi" said Renji kind of awkward and shy at approaching three girls. "Room for one more?" It was unusual to have officers in the general cafeteria as there was a special dining hall for Vice Captains and Captains. They were welcome in either, but the cuisine in the Squad Leader's hall was of a much better quality. Both Tashi and now Renji felt it was more important to have a meal with the people they cared about than eating the best food all the time.

Tashi immediately responded "Sure Renji! The seat next to Astumi is wide open."

As he took his seat Renji joked "That's _Vice Captain_ Renji, to you. Can you pass the salt Tashi?" he asked once seated with his tray.

Tashi didn't miss a beat when she said "That's _Vice Captain_ Tashi, to you."

They all chuckled. No one, not even Tashi was used to the idea of her being a Vice Captain yet. "Of course, _Vice Captain_ Tashi" he said. "My apologies."

Tashi said "Not a problem, _Vice_ _Captain_."

"You're quite generous, _Vice Captain_" he said.

"Oh, no, not at all, _Vice Captain_" said Tashi.

Renji said "Well, _Vice Captain_, I hear—"

"Quit it!" snapped Atsumi. They all had a good giggle and felt more at ease with the girls he had known. "Have you seen my Captain today, Tash?"

"No, but I normally don't" she responded.

Eri asked "Are you **still** living there? With _him_?"

"Yes" said Tashi kind of mousy in reply. No one said anything but the air was with words withheld. Tashi sighed and said "I was planning on moving. I even had my things packed, but…"

Tashi didn't wan to mention the new developments with her relationship with Byakuya prematurely, or while Renji was there.

Eri said "Tashi, living in a Vice Captain's suite isn't so bad. It's not the Kuchiki palace, but it _is_ nice."

Tashi pushed the food around her plate. "It's not that…I…"the three of her friends looked at her expectedly. She looked up behind Renji and said "Captain Kuchiki!"

All focus then went to the Captain. "Renji" he handed his Vice Captain a pile of folders and said "These are to be completed by tomorrow afternoon.

"Yes, sir" said Renji.

"Vice Captain Touichi" Kuchiki then slipped her an envelope which she accepted with both hands and slight bow.

"Thank you Captain." Tashi slipped the note into her sleeve. The captain walked off and Tashi continued to eat as thought nothing had happened.

Eri eyed her up and down and asked "Well?"

Tashi swallowed her rice and said "Huh?"

Astumi, Renji, and Eri just waited. "Well" she knew she couldn't get out of it. He passed her a note personally! "Well, we've…been…exchanging notes…for a bit…now."

"Exchanging notes? What are you school kids?" Atsumi and Renji laughed. Atsumi then mimicked Tashi with a pretend pen and used a napkin as paper. "Lord Byakuya…" she pretended to write on the napkin "If you like me circle 'yes' if not then circle 'no'"

She then handed it to Renji who took on a serious face pretending to be his Captain. "Hmm" he said scratching his chin in thought.

The two fell apart laughing and Eri said "More like waka, a poem, I bet."

Tashi nodded and Eri got excited "Read it to us Tashi! Read it!"

"I can't do that. It's personal" said Tashi. Tashi removed a sheet of paper from her handmade notebook and took out a black pen. She penned her reply and placed it in the envelope he had given her.

"What does it say?" asked Atsumi, still curious.

"That's private" said Tashi with enough authority to end the topic.

Tashi excused herself and Renji said "Hmf…Captain crushin' on someone."

"Durrrrr! Like forever!" said Atsumi rolling her eyes.

Eri and Renji both looked at her surprised. Then Eri said "Oooh yeah. I remember you saying something about that a long time back. When you were hung over after the graduation party!"

"You knew? How?" said Renji, thinking that Atsumi might have some kind of psychic powers along with her Shinigami ones.

"Yeah, I knew. You were there at the banquet, didn't you see 'em together and stuff?"

"I just thought it was cuz it was the banquet, not some kinda ongoing thing" said Renji.

Eri watched Tashi hand her tray to someone as she left the cafeteria and said "If that was waka it's not just _on_going, it's _going_ somewhere."

"Where?" said Renji becoming more interested in his food again.

He put a pile of rice in his gullet and Eri said "Well, ever…hmm…" Eri rested her chin on her hand to think about how to explain it. "Those poems used to be an introduction to love affairs." Renji nodded while he chewed not quite understanding what Eri was getting at.

Atsumi needed clarification and had no qualms about being direct about it. "You mean he's tryin' to do 'er?"

Renji spit out his rice, having almost choked on it. His Captain? Tashi? Together? Doing something naughty?! "Noooo" he said unbelieving, or rather not wanting to believe it.

Eri sighed and said "Well, I was hoping you'd be a bit more tactful just this once, but yeah. Those poems are more common these days as entertainment, but Tashi's a traditional girl, you know. If she's gonna be wooed it's got to be the right way."

"Our virginal little Tashi is growin' up too fast" said Renji resigning to the fact that Tashi, the same girl he remembers protecting from rats, the Tashi who had only been kissed once, is now itching to be a woman. He shook his head and took another mouthful of rice.

Atsumi nodded in agreement. The conversation seemed to cease until Eri thought she'd stir the pot again. "So…" The two of them looked at her "You guys doin' it yet?"

The rest of the cafeteria wondered what a quiet 4th squader could have said to the two toughest people in the room to make them fall off their chairs. Eri figured she'd let them wonder by picking up her tray and winking at the two lovers as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Later that evening Atsumi was in her room combing out her short hair and putting on some face cream at a vanity. She heard a quiet noise at her door and looked over her shoulder. She saw a note with her name slide under her door. She opened it up and read it. Atsumi clasped the note to her chest and sighed outloud.

Renji, leaning on the wall in the dark hallway, smiled at her sigh and walked off satisfied. 'Captain ain't the only one who knows 'bout poetry. I did go to school…'

On the other side of the Seireitei Eri was finishing the day sweeping up in an exam room She flet a warm but powerful reiatsu enter the tiny space. "Captain!" Eri immediately bowed in deference to her squad's leader.

"Eri-san, at ease" cooed the leader. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of courses Captain!" she replied.

The captain invited her to sit at a table of supplies and pulled up a second stool next to Eri. "Eri-san, it is about the other day when Atsumi of 11 came to us with that injury."

Eri bowed again and apologized "I'm sorry Captain, I should have focused on the patient first instead of chiding 3rd Seat Madarame. It was negligent and I'm sorry. I have no excuses."

Unohana chuckled and kindly said "I understand the frustration you must have felt with them. The eleventh does tend to over do things a bit. I accept your apology and am glad you recognize that. That aside I really want to discuss your power. I was very surprised you were able to summon so much spirit power. You are a carrier of an ausuichi, are you not?" Eri seated herself again an avoided eye contact. "Eir-san? Eri-san, please look at me."

Eri raised her wide eyes and said "I don't know where it came from. I just felt it open up."

Unohana smiled and said "I think you need further guidance. It seems your talents were hidden."

"Do you think so? You mean like Tashi?"

Unohana laughed "Well, Tashi is another special case, but something like that."

"Captain Unohana, I'm more sure than ever that I want to use my powers, whatever they are, to further the mission of the fourth squad."

Unohana couldn't help but smile at Eri's determination. "I'm glad. I will ask that you get up extra early to meet with me before your normal duties and sometimes stay later after your normal duties."

"Yes Captain!"

"Tomorrow then, please comet to my office."

"Yes Captain!"

--

The next morning Eri ran to Unohana's office. When she arrived she noted the 11th squad captain exiting. He grunted at her in acknowledgement and she bowed deeply afraid. 'What's he doing here so early?'

Unohana knew Eri was outside and called her in. The peaceful captain looked like she was cleaning up breakfast for two.

Eri was surprised and a bit confused. Unohana whispered "If we know we are both going to be busy I arrange for a little picnic like this one" she winked at Eri implying she was just let in on a secret. There were rumors about the two captains ever since they were in school, but no one could really ever say it was more than just idle gossip.

Eri smiled broadly and promised to herself she would be discreet about the captain's private affairs. Eri helped the Captain sweep away the last of the blueberry muffing crumbs and they got to work.

--  
Atsumi decided to skip practice after lunch and tried to find a perfect tree to nap under. She found a wide oak and walked to the far side in order to be out of sight. She found the spot was already taken by her favorite red haired Vice Captain. She nudged him with her sandaled foot and his eyes fluttered open. "Oi…" he said sleepily. He stretched his arms up and out and Atsumi snuggled up next to him before he brought his arms down. He smirked as Atsumi snuggled closer. He took note of how young she was but quickly dismissed the idea. Age was more so a living world quality and not something which was ofte an issue in Soul Society. Atsumi understood when he made slips of that kind.

She was like him. A lonely soul who came to Rukongai all too young. They both scraped by and worked hard at just surviving. They both then came to see becoming Shinigami was the only way to leave behind the hell of their everyday existence in Inuzuri. They were educated and their power grew. They used the same grit and determination they sued to survive in the ghetto as they did to climb towards the top. Along the way they found each other.

--  
Tashi returned to her suite in the Kuchiki house and started her routine for the evening. After a hot bath she combed out her hair and allowed on of the servants to take over. She applied moisturizer to her hands and face. And found a glass bottle she knew wasn't there the last time she sat there. There was a note underneath the bottle. She smiled knowing who the author was. She read the note and penned a quick sweet response on the back and handed it off to a servant to deliver. Tashi opened the bottle and wafted the scent. "Jasmine…" She dabbed a tasteful amount behind her ears then admired the beauty of the bottle it came in.

This night her dinner was brought to her and she ate alone with two quiet servants to attend her. She began to think about how she was living. 'I'm enjoying life so much right now. It is so simple. She looked at the small chest where she now kept Byakuya's poems and on top of which she sat her Vice Captain badge. 'Have I really come this far? How long will all of this last? Beauty and peace are fleeting. I just want to relish this time and open my heart completely to the joy life brings…' Tashi picked up a book she was reading and enjoyed it until she became sleepy. Her servants laid out her bedding as she observed the moon and soon she was fast asleep dreaming on her futon.

Sometime later after a few forgettable dreams she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and another stroking her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at Byakuya in the moonlight. He slid under her down filled blanket without any resistance from Tashi. He took her in his arms and she woke up enough to realize she felt his bare skin and not his yukata.

"Sire!" she gasped and he silenced her response with a kiss.

"Tashi…" he kissed her again more passionately and Tashi almost panicked. She tried to resist him, but soon felt there was no need. He knew 'the rules' and she was safe with him. Tashi recalled the talk she had with her mother. She taught her the golden rule of chastity which meant nothing to her at the time, but she was young and had not yet been taught the facts of life. If it was not for Renji's blunt explanation when he found her in Inuzuri Tashi would have been completely ignorant and unable to enjoy this moment with Kuchiki-sama. She remembered her mother say 'Just not inside!'

At this point all Tashi knew was that he wasn't inside, but what he was doing to her was surprisingly pleasurable and made her eyes roll up into her head. "Sire!"

He chuckled and pulled the blanket over the two of them completely.

--  
Around the same time, deep within Rukongai, a newly departed soul sat in a dirt floor shack contemplating his knew existence in Rukongai. He sat looking out a drafty window up at the light of the moon.

He had been a soldier killed in battle. He left behind a wife and daughter. When he passed into this world he thought he could simply wait and see them again. He came to learn this was not the case and he would most likely never see his family again.

His bitterness seethed, but the good memories from when he was living was what held him back from becoming a hollow. He had seen the Shinigami walking the streets naturally more powerful than he could ever hope to be. 'Those snide prideful bastards. Everyone suffers here, happy to eat the scraps form their banquet of power. I'm not! This is 'heaven'? I was a proud solder and I will continue to be one. The inequities in the afterlife are worse than those in the life I left behind! They won't be for long. I know how to crush them. I can gather a force and overthrow the Gotei 13!'

--  
Eri woke up early again the next day and went to meet her captain. She couldn't shake an uneasy feeling she had woken up with. Captain Unohana told her that the 11th squad had been dispatched to handle a disturbance in forests of Rukongai. Rebellions of some sort were popping up all over Soul Society outside the Seireitei.

The Captain didn't give Eri any more details and went straight into kidou instructions. Eri could tell her captain was worried.

--

Later in the afternoon the 11th squad was returning to the Seireitei after routing rebels in the forest towns in Soul Society. As they returned they walked down a major road towards one of the large deathstone gates which surrounded their home. They all looked a bit downcast. Zaraki led the way with Yachiru on his shoulder. No smiles, no cheers. Atsumi was among them, carrying her sheathed sword over her shoulders looking disappointed.

Atsumi thought 'What's the point of trainin' so hard and gettin' so powerful when the only people we use that power against are other Shinigami with power? I don't' like beatin' up on weak souls in Rukongai…'She felt discouraged and slid her zanpaktuou back into her belt.

Ikkaku noticed Atsumi was in conflict and slowed his pace to walk next to her. He quietly said "Oii, Atsumi"

"Mm?" she said as she kicked a few small rocks in her path.

"It's not always like that." She looked up at him. "I know what you're you thinking. We're not bullies. Those people were trying to disturb the peaceful citizens. It's our job to beat the crap outta them."

"Yeah, but it's hard to enjoy when they're so weak."

"Ah, but we were expecting a larger group…"

Atsumi stopped along with everyone else. "IKKAKU! …The Seireitei!" A series of explosions rocked the Seireitei and the brilliant white towers and golden roofs were obscured by black smoke.

As they ran closer and entered the Seireitei they could see the squads were in full action. She saw Renji standing and shouting orders, directing parts of his squad here and there to gain control over the situation. Her first instinct was to run to him, but she stopped herself, aware she had a job to do herself. She looked to her captain, received her orders, and started on her job.

A hell butterfly came down and gave the captain and vice captain a message. Apparently while they were out routing the countryside of some trouble makers, a few other squads were called out to do the same in other directions in Soul Society. Not all of the squads had returned yet. While they were all away someone was able to sneak into the Seireitei and set bombs and traps. With all the commotion of Shinigami entering and leaving, it was no surprise a few people could have snuck in.

Only the 6th, 4th, 12th ,and 3rd squads had been left inside while all other squads were called to action outside the walls of the Seireitei. Atsumi was ordered to guard the Southern Gate along with Yamichika and to eliminate any and all intruders. A man dressed in peasants clothing was spotted on the great expanse of marble floor. The Shinigami rushed after him, not to detain him, but to kill him on the spot as per their orders.

Yamichika lead the way, but Atsumi looked at the man, covered in filth and rags, without an obvious weapon, and slowed her pace. She hung back and watched as the group of Shinigami attacked the intruder and killed him on the spot. Yamichika noticed Atsumi not partaking but did not say anything. He left the group to deal with the body and he approached her, fluffing his hair and smoothing out his kimono. "Such an ugly man, doing ugly things, in our beautiful world." His words didn't reach Atsumi and he knew it. He watched her and the turmoil building behind her eyes.

"Atsumi-san!" he said angrily.

She snapped out of her daze and looked into his violet eyes and said "You're all the ones who're ugly. It ain't me, and it ain't him." The group broke up, wiping the blood off their swords and chuckling a bit on the high of slaughter. "We…he wasn't even armed! What the hell was…"

"Atsumi-san, he was an intruder. Intruders pay with their lives. Everyone in and out of the Seireitei all know the rules."

"But…"

"You can't even say he was innocent. You heard the message over the hell butterflies! Bombs have been planted and we don't know where they are. He had something to do with it and we couldn't let him run back to plant more!" Yamichika sheathed his sword and said and he walked off.

Atsumi slowly joined up with her squad again. Another blast blew in the distance and a white tower came crashing down. 'What the hell is going on here? Where's Renji?! I hope he's okay.'

--

"Damn!" 'Where's Atsumi!?' Renji watched the same tower from a rooftop as it come crashing down, destroying surrounding buildings and killing more innocent people. His eyes scanned the horizon as he searched for her reiatsu. He found her, far from there. She was safe…for now. He turned back to his battalion and began to give orders about where they should be going.

Renji took with him a handful of soldiers and headed towards the center of the Seireitei. His Captain was there directing the higher level commands along with General Yamamoto.

Captain Kuchiki saw the explosions, the crashing buildings, and the Shinigami scrambling like aunts from his high perch in the General's office. 'At least my one comfort is that Tashi is not here, but with Captain Ukitake routing those rebels in the forest.

--  
Tashi and her squad were traveling back when they all felt the flares in reiatsu and the extinction of so many at once. Captain Ukitake ordered those who could to shunpo back to the Seireitei and those who could not to run.

Ukitake returned with Tashi, Kiyone, and Sentaro at his side in a flash. He was a captain, and Tashi just barely kept up with him. She stood catching her breath while Ukitake waited for the gate to open. It didn't. There were then more ground shaking explosions and dust clouds that erupted into the sky. "CAPTAIN!" said Tashi alarmed.

The gate then slowly opened

--  
As the sun sent on the broken down Seireitei the angry soldier sat in a hut with his top men. "Sir, this is amazing. We never thought we could get so far! We know you're definitely the leader here, but we're, not sure what to call you. What would you prefer?"

"Just call me General" said the bitter soldier.

They drank a cup of sake to their success but did not rest that evening. The General said "It's time to go boys. Time to leave." The five of them stood and walked out the door. They greeted the masses outside and asked them to bow their heads in silence in respect for their comrades who willingly sacrificed their lives for the cause. The bombers knew they were not coming home. The General and his advisors then gave a rousing speech and led nearly a thousand angry souls towards the Sereitei.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the gate finally opened Ukitake and his squad could barely believe their eyes. Smoke tumbled across the sky and when some of it cleared the familiar face of the Seireitei had changed. Tashi ran across the marble courtyard up onto a ledge to get a look. Several of the squad administrative buildings had been damaged along with key watch towers. '11, 10, 8, 6, and 3!...6' "Byakuya!" escaped her lips then she realized Kiyone and Sentaro had joined her on the ledge. "Our buildings are safe, but I'm sure there is plenty of recovery work to be done."

Ukitake called up to Tashi "Oii Tashi! How does it look?"

Tashi leapt down, unwilling to continue looking at the destruction. "Sir, Captain sir…there is considerable destruction. Our offices are safe, but… 11, 10, 8, 6, and 3 have been obliterated."

Ukitake gasped at the news. "How?"

Just then a hell butterfly flitted down and passed the story onto Ukitake and Tashi.

As the commotion settled down the wounded poured in, Eri was exhausted and treating bleeding, mangled Shinigami. She did her best yet couldn't summon her inner power again. She and the Captain worked hard, but couldn't penetrate the pool of spirit power Eri had within her. The fourth squad was over loaded with injured from the bombings and the flow of Shinigami indeed was not abating. The sun was setting and many were sitting down where they stood to rest. So many of the buildings were destroyed that those who survived didn't have anywhere to sleep.

Captain Ukitake invited as many of the other squad members as he could fit into his buildings, but Tashi said "Sir, I'm afraid that…well…that the enemy will come back to finish the job. If all the survivors are here…" she left her words unfinished feeling she conveyed her message well enough.

He responded "The enemy needs to rest too, Tashi-san. Please rest here, Vice Captain."

"Actually there are some people I want t find, sir. I'll be back after that."

"I understand."

Tashi ran off in search of Eri, Atsumi, and Byakuya. She passed the 4th squad, but thought it best not to disturb Eri amongst all the chaos there.

--  
Atsumi sat alone, separate from her squad. She couldn't help but think about the peasant her men slaughtered. Tashi bounded down on the 11th squad and their campsite. The flames from their torches burned brightly against the sky. The smoke and dust from the days events blocked out the stars. Tashi spotted Ikkaku and asked about Atsumi.

"Eh? She's over there, sulking,"

"Sulking?" I thought she would've enjoyed party of today at least."

Yamichika said "Seems she only likes fighting those stronger than herself."

Tashi saw Atsumi sitting on the ground hugging her knees with her zanpaktuou loosely leaning on her shoulder. Tashi approached. At the sound of Tashi's foot steps Atsumi knew who it was and said "What the hell am I doin' Tashi? I was one of them once. Now I'm supposed ta…"

"Your were never one of _them,_ Atsumi."

"No? I hated Shinigami too. I hated everyone. When the law would come ta town I would wish damage on Seireitei."

"Atsumi! Don't say such things!"

"But it's true! What happened? Where along the way did I switch sides?" Atsumi then told Tashi about her day and how all of her opponents had been so weak. Then she spoke about the peasant who was trying to slip by them and the slaughter which ensued.

"Atsumi they're different from you."

"Yeah, I know. They ain't got reiatsu."

"More than that."

"Oh? If I hadn't a been blessed with spirit force to develop I woulda been one of them today no doubt."

"I don't believe that. I don't think your old lady would have let you. Baba was it?"

Atsumi then thought of the kind woman who looked after her and the other orphans in her district. Tashi plopped down next to Atsumi on the ground. She looked up at the cloudy sky and said "I've never thought of you as an indiscriminate killer."

"I ain't" said Atsumi knowing what Tashi was driving at. "But I can't help but know they're frustrated."

"I didn't think of that. I can't understand their perspective without your help. This is one of the reasons I value our friendship so much. You make me look at things differently."

Atsumi said "And sit different. What the hell, Ms Proper?" she joked gesturing towards her friends loose posture, and wide knees. "I can be comfy after a day like today. I can't believe the General didn't see through this. Isn't he a master strategist?" whispered Tashi.

Atsumi whispered back "I think he's lost his touch and it's time for his successor to take over."

Tashi was shocked at Atsumi's bold words, but sadly nodded in agreement. Atsumi changed the topic. If anyone overheard this conversation they could be brought up on charges of insubordination. "So what would your Byakuya-boy think of ya sittin' like that? You're still livin' there, right? "

"Yes, and I think today he has more important things to abe concerned with than any posture of mine" she said as she stood. "I want to go find him and see him, but I don't know where he is."

They both saw Renji heading over and Tashi waved a hello. Atsumi stood up and ran over to him. They embraced intensely and quietly spoke to one another. Tashi lingered back for a few moments allowing them to have their moment together. She was also anxious to ask Renji about his Captain's whereabouts. After a few moments Atsumi gestured towards Tashi and she approached the couple. She put a hand on Renji's arm and said "I'm so glad to see you're alright, Renji."

"Ditto. He was in the general's office but the Kuchiki house took some damage. I think he's there now surveying it" he told her, knowing where her mind was.

"Thank you Renji" Tashi gave a quick hug to Atsumi and wasted no time heading to the Kuchiki's house.

Byakuya stood on what was left of a wooden pathway. Tashi appeared and bowed immediately. "Sire, I'm glad you are safe!" He didn't answer and she stood and walked up to where he was.

It was the same hallway she had stood in with Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya and gazed out on the lanterns. The screens disintegrated in the fire, and most of the wood had burned to ash. All the lanterns were now rubble and dust. Byakuya was in a daze staring at where his favorite lanter used to sit. When Tashi realized what had happened she touched his sleeve. "Sire" and he dropped his chin to shi chest, eyes closed. She held onto him also mouring the history that was lost and knowing he felt he did not adequately protect it.

"I see what is lost here sire, but please don't hate them."

"I will crusth them and pound their bones into dust." He growled.

"I'm not saying not to sire, but don't do it out of hate, but rather to uphold order and to make restitution for the loss. Not out of hate, sire. You have a higher purpose."

"No one, no matter how poor, or bitter or angry, should be allowed to threaten the safety of the people, the history of, or the order of Soul Society." Byakuya then leaned on the only remaining wall and slid to the ground. Tashi, smirking at Atsumi's earlier comment about her posture, sat on her feet like a proper young lady before her lord. "How is the general" asked Tashi "I heard you were in his office today."

Byakuya spoke. "Mm. I was getting approval for the sixth squad's procurement of armaments when the first explosion occurred. The general told me he had sent out other squads and wanted me to stay there and assist with strategy."

"That's wonderful sire!"

He looked at her with a look that said '_You have got to be kidding me_.'

"Not the bomb part, but the assisting in high level strategy part."

"Mm. The general…"

Tashi sensed there was something else going on that he wasn't saying. "Sire?" she whispered and sat closer "Was there as reason it wasn't? Perhaps…" Tashi did not finish her sentence. He nodded slowly then waved her closer. She sat by his side and she was surprised he put his arm around her. She snuggled closer to him and said "I suspected something was amiss when I returned from Rukongai. Such unquestioned rash decisions one after the other" she said still whispering.

"Mmm." he responded. Tashi traced the seam in his Captains cloak and he stroked her head. "I'm sorry, Tashi, but your room took some damage.

"Oh?" she said unconcerned. "That's alright, I didn't have anything – MY BOX!" she yelled and jerked up when she realized.

Byakuya then produced the small red music box from his sleeve. "I retrieved this before you came. Your room is structurally unsound and will have to be rebuilt. I did not want you climbing around in there where it is unsound."

"Thank you sire. I don't know how to thank you—"

"Don't. Just stay safe."

"Yes, sire" she said finding her place under his arm again. Regardless of the burnt down palace and the rubble of yesteryear, she did feel safe since she was next to him. She kissed his cheek and just as her lips touches his skin another explosion rocked Soul Society. The explosion erupted and a rainbow of colors polluted the sky. The flames raged different colors and almost all the Shinigami knew what had been hit. The Bureau of Technology, the buildings and facilities of the 12th squad.

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was enraged. He had gone to personally deliver newly approved medications to a desperate fourth squad and was not caught in the explosion. However many brilliant scientists had been caught and if it weren't for a tremendous and hidden back-up site nearly all knowledge of technical developments over the past few millennia would have been lost.

Eri stood with Hanatarou Yamada thinking of all the side effects the explosion would cause. 'Who knows what that crackpot was cooking up and who knows what will happen when we start breathing it in' thought Eri.

The chemicals climbed upwards towards the domed ceiling of Seiretei's barrier. Then to everyone's horror ash began to pour down. There was little shelter because of all the damage, but Renji and Atsumi found a ledge to hide under. Renji leaned on the wall and let his hand raise up to catch one of the dark flakes which poured down. When the ash touched his hand it burned and he almost panicked when he saw Atsumi also reaching. "No! Fool!" he screamed and grabbed her arm.

He shook his other hand because the pain still persisted. They looked up and saw some Shinigami run by trying to escape the painful ash. Renji went to reach out to them and more ash burned his arm. His flesh smoked and he gripped it close to his body. Soon the ash ignited on the ground and chemical fires spread across the Seireitei.

Tashi and Byakuya stood a wide distance from the world of turmoil starring in awe of the strange ash which was showering down and headed their way.

Eri and her colleagues were exhausted. They were looking forward to taking a rest for the evening, but now that was not going to happen. One after the other burn victims were rolled in. Eri worked and worked, but she simply could not tap into her pool of power.

A fire started on the roof of the 4th squad, but it was put out by a strange slime substance Captain Kurotsuchi sprayed from his hat. He ordered more of the fluid be produced and quickly slathered on the roof of the first aid and triage stations.

He then ordered it to be sprayed on the 13th squad buildings as many survivors were there and he wanted to protect any Shinigami left. He wanted vengeance for his research and thus needed able bodied soldiers. He also sprayed as much of the 1st squad tower as they could manage. The fluid was easily produced with what little resources they had and the 1st, 4th , and 13th squad buildings were the only ones to escape fires. Of course they faced a clean up of a different kind. The other buildings were in ruins as is, and could not truly be salvaged.

Eri felt she was only getting a trickle of what she needed spirit power wise, and that trickle was drying up. The Vice Captain Isane Kotetsu ordered half of each group to rest up while the other half continued to work. In a few hours they would switch. Eri had to continue working.

--

From Rukongai the Seireitei looked as though it were sinking into hell. The flames lit up the smoky sky and the stars were disappearing. Those in the city surrounding the Seireitei who were not allied with the rebels stood in the streets staring up at the dome filling with smoke, and rampant destruction.

The General of the Rukongai rebels was leading this assault on the Shinigami and cheered. The dome which protected the Seireitei from invasion was now their worst enemy. It was keeping everything inside. He said "Now, they will be forced to drop the barrier and we will be ready to overtake them when they do. With their forces depleted we will be able to overtake them!"

They angry peasants in Rukongai waited to pounce. Not all were for the destruction of the Shinigami, but they were too weak to fight the masses. Some were killed by angry mobs and the others deiced to stay silent and alive.

One of the angry soldier's men said "Those time bombs chief were brilliant. It's too bad though about having to sacrifice those men. This is a beautiful sight and I'm sorry they're missing it".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Soon it was Eri's turn to rest. She stepped back, sweating, limp and miserable. She wandered into the hallway where stunned and wounded Shinigami were lined up. She started to shuffle towards her quarters when she saw her Captain.

The Vice Captain was insisting she take a break.

Captain Unohana refused "No Isane, I am going outside."

"Captain! "

"Only Minaduki can help!"

"But if you go out there—"

"I know Isane, but those trapped outside need our help as well. We have special suits from the 12th squad. Those who escaped took some of them with them. We can use the suits to help protect us while we search in this chemical storm."

--

They ash began to burn at the Kuchiki estate and Byakuya and Tashi were quickly finding they had no where to run. They ran out into the open of the garden and saw the flames racing across the grass.

Kuchiki released his zanpaktuou and created a ditch around them. He shoved Tashi into the koi pond and created a wall around them with his Senbonzakura then joined her in the water. They could not retreat to the air because the poisonous smoke was building up in the air and they could not run because of the flames which surrounded them. Soon their oxygen would run out. They clung to each other, neither expecting their lives to end this way.

--

The Rukongai rebels began their cheering again and moved forward. Their General called out to them "We will camp closer and when the dust settles we will commence the final phase our plan!" commanded the General.

As his men began to mobilize and march something unexpected happened in the Seireitei. What appeared to be a dragon was flying around the atmosphere swallowing up the poisonous soot and smoke. It left enormous ice trails across the sky. The person controlling the dragon became visible as the smoke and ash cleared form the sky: a boy with silver hair and wings of crystal ice. The peasants were in awe and soon too afraid approach. The sight of young boy clearing the air of poison caused the Rukongai rebel's resolve to be shaken.

--  
The roar of chemical fires outside the sakura cocoon seemed distant but the fear in both Tashi and Byakuya was very present. Tashi and the Captain kneeled in a shallow portion of the pond not talking, hoping to conserve some oxygen. Tashi looked down but grabbed for his hand. He squeezed hers to reassure her, but he was looking up.

The air was thinning and Byakuya was seeing spots '…no sparks…' He was having troubling breathing and Sebonzakura was failing. Some of the blades dropped and flitted through the water reflecting their brilliant light. Tashi saw the flashes in the water and knew what was happing but thought it was too beautiful a scene to be sad about. She told him so, her words spaced out, gasping for air. She tried to lend him what power she had left.

Then quite suddenly, a pure white wave blew away the captain's zanpaktuou and a rush of fresh air revived them. Tashi collapsed into the water as Byakuya stood. He picked her up out of the water and carried her out.

"Nii-sama!" It was Rukia's zanpaktuo which saved them.When Byakuya emerged he saw the sun still rising and the air was clearing. Rukia rushed forward and tailing after her was that orange haired Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tashi's lungs began to clear and the first thing she saw was Hyoinmaru engulfing the pollution in the air, then Byakuya's face with his kenseikan slightly crooked and a soot smudge on his right cheek. She could stand on her own once exposed to the air and looked around as Byakuya and his sister updated each other. Rukia had used her zanpaktuou to create sheets of ice putting out the fires and creating walls to block off other part of the house. She saved a lot of lives and much of the Kuchiki estate.

--  
Again Eri had to return to work. Her shift began and she passed fatigued comrades as she entered triage. The worse of it was over, but a lot of what had happened lingered in other ways. The smell for one was that of burned flesh. When she walked into the main room she gagged on the smell and also on her surprise.

Sometime over the last few hours they had seen they were not making any progress with a majority of their patients and the main triage room became a morgue. Isane silently came up behind Eri and startled her with a hand on her shoulder. She updated her on the current situations: Unohana had collapsed form exhaustion and Isane was presently in charge. Those who had red blankets could be saved. Those with green and blue could not. "green _and_ blue? I thought green was for low priority and blue was for those who we would…make comfortable for passage into the next life?"

"We started to run out of blue blankets. We've never used so many. Now that morning has come and Captain Hitsugaya has almost single handedly saved the Seiretei from an all consuming fire it is safe enough to go out and search for survivors."

Eri joined up with a team and headed out with a heavy heart.

Unohana soon recovered and joined them. Those who were left from squad 12 built a make shift pump to funnel the pollution to an underground facility where there they would later purify it. Rukia, Ichigo, Tashi and Byakuya debated whether or not they should return to central Seireitei. Tashi said "They probably need volunteers and it loose safer. It looks like they're cleaning it up pretty quickly."

Ichigo agreed and Byakuya said "Tashi-san, do what you think best, but please regard your safety. You should probably return to your Captain."

"Yes sir" said Tashi.

Byakuya said "Ryoka should return and stay in their own world. Again this does not concern them."

Tashi sensed Ichigo's power and found it surprising that a mere human would have so much. She also sensed he didn't have s secure hold on that power as it flew recklessly around him. Tashi, Rukia, and Ichigo reported into Captain Ukitake and joined up with a team to search for survivors in the ruins of the Seireitei. Tashi was walking with the group surveying the damage and giving orders to help the wounded to the Seireitei and to report to squad 12 any hazardous areas.

--  
The Rukongai rebel General found his ranks were thinning out the closer they got to the walls of the Seireitei. He tried to encourage them periodically, but when he would turn to speak his words of vengeance and hate he found fewer and fewer following him. The Shinigami were hurting and he didn't understand why they wouldn't dive in for the kill. "What is going on?" he asked one of his top advisors.

"Sir, they're afraid. Shinigami are tremendously powerful. That ice dragon was wielded by a child, sir! What if a full grown man, with not just that type of power, but years of experience and specialties came against us! We are frustrated sir, but we are only peasants not warriors!"

"That's ridiculous! Any man can be a warrior! You, me, anyone!"

"Sir, Shinigami are not warriors."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're gods, sir."

"That is nonsense!"

"They balance the flow of souls from this world to the next and the powers they use for that are—"

"SILENCE!" General snapped. He didn't want to hear anymore.  
--

Atsumi lay under stones and wood with an immobile Renji pressed up against her. He was unconscious. She could sense others walking around outside and started to scream for them to hear her. "FUCKERS ! I'm RIGHT HERE YOU STUPID FUCKS WE'RE RIIIIIGHT HEEEERE!" One of Atsumi's arms was broken, but she ignored the pain and pounded on the wooden plank that had fallen over them and luckily shielded them from the worst of the debris. "HERE!"

Some light began to creep in and Atsumi could smell the air. Though it was not terribly fresh it was better than the stuffiness under the rubble. "HERE!" The first face she saw was Eri. "ERI!" she screamed almost hysterically.

"WE SEE YOU!! STOP SWEARING ATSUMI!" came another recognizable voice.

Atsumi relaxed after hearing that voice and the little chastisement she got for swearing. "Tashi…"

"We'll get you out of there!" said Tashi over Eri's shoulder.

Eri pulled out Atsumi and Renji from the rubble. Atsumi looked up and saw Tashi and some of the 13th squad members helped dig her out. There was also the ryoka her captain liked to fight, Ichigo Kurosaki. Atsumi, ignoring her broken arm then tried to help dig out Renji. "RENJI!" she yelled "IT'S …IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" She was holding back tears and not terribly sure if she believed her own words. "Renji! RENJIIIII!" screamed Atsumi.

Rukia and Ichigo, not knowing Renji was the other Shinigami trapped in there, began to dig even faster. A few fourth squad members pulled Atsumi away to treat her arm and a few little burns she had.

They were all stunned when they found his body, badly burned and broken under the rubble. Atsumi dove down to him teary eyed and panicked. To other survivors were found down the road and half the group left to help them. Those fourth squaders that remained pulled out their gloves on, opened their equipments, raised their reiatsu's then began to work on Vice Captain Abarai.

A recovered Captain Unohana was soon on the scene. The officers were first priority. Tashi gave some encouraging words to Eri and Atsumi that Abarai was a Vice Captain after all, and a good one at that. They had to save him.

Unohana came to Renji's side. He was laid out on his belly as his injuries were primarily on his back. She had her hands on him and got to work. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She worked, but finally, leaned back and said "I cannot find him. He keeps slipping away and I can not bring him back. I am not even sure he hears me calling."

Atsumi screamed "NOooo! RENJI!" Rukia and Ichigo were shaken up by the news and weren't sure why this girl was so up set . They had not heard about Atsumi and Renji's new relationship. "You can't just give up, Captain! Please! We need him! Please!" begged Atsumi. She was well past hysterical at this point.

Tashi stepped forward to have a word with the Captain "Are you serious? Are you just going to walk away?" The captain said "There others I can actually save who need my help. I am sorry but there is nothing more I can do. The loss of Abarai-san is hard for us all, but we all have a duty to attend to now. I am truly very sorry."

Eri grabbed her captain's sleeve. "Please Captain! Try again! You can't leave him here, like this!" she gestured with her free arm.

The captain turned to her subordinate and sternly said "It is not about what I want to do, but what I have to do. You are not the only friend of the Vice Captain and not the only one who admired him. It is never an easy decision and do not make this harder than it already is."

Eri let go of her captain's cloak and said "I'm staying. I'm going to keep trying."

The captain sighed. "Eri—"

"I know, captain, I just haven't improved a lick at all these past months. I worked and I tried but I just couldn't do it. But I can't just walk away, my conscious would eat me up if I didn't at least try . Please Captain. I will do what you order, but please let me try!"

The captain thought about all the effort Eri had been putting in during this attack and granted Eri's request. The wind blew kicking up the burned chemical smell in the air. Unohana signed again and said "Permission granted, as long as you are completed within the hour."

Eri thanked her Captain and turned to her patient. Ichigo was quickly at her side and said "He has been a good friend to me and my friends, always sacrificing himself for others. Please let me know if I can help."

Eri was impressed by his earnestness and thanked him. She looked once more at Tashi who was giving more orders, then got to work.

Atsumi said "Thank you Eri. Thank you! And me too. I know I'm beaten up, but…I 'll do anything I can." Atsumi was so glad her friends were still with her.

Thoughts of Abarai kept flying through Atsumi's mind. When his hair had been messed up by the governess at Tashi's house, when she got food poisoning and he helped get her out of the party house and safely home, and how he was always there watching out for the three girls. She knew he was primarily looking after Tashi, but he soon understood that Eri and Atsumi were a large part of Tashi.

Atsumi couldn't bare the thought of losing him. The way he nervously looked before he kissed her the first time. How peaceful he looked under the tree he liked to nap under. She had known him for years now but just only now gotten to see a more personal side of him. "Renji….Please…Renji…"

Eri became silent as the captain had previously and Atsumi watched intensely as Eri's hands glowed. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed. 'I wonder what its' like to heal. Prolly feels a lot better than killin' a peasant.' She watched Eri's brow twitch and a frown come across her face. Quite suddenly Eri's reiatsu seemed to get lost somewhere.

"Eri!" said Atsumi and stepped forward worried for her friend, but the pain in her arm stopped her from moving anymore.

Tashi shook Eri's shoulder "Eri! Eri!"

Eri jerked back to her senses and said "I saw him!" she said "But I just…" she looked at Atsumi who was suffering more than anyone else. "I couldn't…I couldn't reach him."

Tashi said "That's okay Eri. Try again. If we can help at all, please let us know."

They all felt helpless. Atsumi stepped forward. "What can we do? There's got to be a way! He goes way out of his way ta help us all. We can't let him go when we're just so close!"

Rukia and Ichigo had little hope and too felt helpless. Eri's healing methods were already far more advanced than Rukia's and Ichigo knew nothing of that type of power. Tashi rested her hand on the hilt of her zanpaktuou and bit her bottom lip. She suddenly looked up and said "I have an idea."

Atsumi felt relieved. "You always do, don't you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Captain Kuchiki wandered around his estate searching for his staff. Some survived, some did not. His home was mostly salvageable, but the path of lanterns was gone. He stood, sick to his stomach with grief over the loss. He stared at what was left then knowing he could do no more there reported to the general in his office.

Kuchiki mapped out for the general the areas of serious damage on a miniature model of the Serireitei. The general shook his head, not believing the widespread damage that had been done.

The leader of the Rukongai rebels walked closer and closer. The group was much smaller now and traveling down a city street in a more reputable district in Rukongai. They could see parts of the Seireitei now and though there was plenty of damage, the sky looked clearer. They could see Shinigami working together and felt eyes upon them.

One of the few advisors remaining told the Rukongai General "You could say we've provoked a sleeping dragon, sir. I think there are spies. It's best to abandon this plan now, cut our losses and—"

"NO! We will finish this. They have never been weaker!" Hyouinmaru once again appeared in the sky and his roar echoed across the land. The General turned and looked up at the ice serpent and swore. He then found he had one less of his advisors to rely on.

--

Tashi looked at Eri and asked her to stay put. "Begin to work on the Vice Captain, Eri, please. Do whatever you were doing."

Eri nodded and placed her hands on Abarai again. She slipped into her semi-trance and Tashi looked to Atsumi. "I think he needs your help. The captain said she wasn't sure if Abarai heard her calling. I think we can try to use your voice to get him back. I don't' know what Eri's doing, but, if we work together I think we'll have a better chance."

"You're the Vice Captain. I'll follow yer lead" said Atsumi with renewed faith and even a smile. She wiped away some of her tears and her runny nose with her sleeve.

Tashi said "Give me your hand. I'm going to give Eri some of my power and try to sync up with her in this healing trance she's in. "

"Vice captain!" said Rukia "That's a very risky technique! If either of you slip up it could mean that we lose all of you!"

Ichigo said "I'll lend you my power too. I don't' care about the risk."

Rukia elbowed him in the stomach and said "Fool! It's a delicate balance! Too much power would hurt them and the way you are with delicate operations like this it would probably be a disaster!"

Atsumi giggled. "Don't worry orange top." She looked at Tashi "The three of us balance each other out pretty well. I have faith that this'll work."

Tashi reached out for Atsumi's hand and once they were linked Tashi placed her fingertips on the back of Eri's neck.

Once she closed her eyes Atsumi found herself in a dark place full of gray mist. She couldn't see much but felt Tashi and Eri close by. She rushed through the mists and quickly found them. "So pigtails, where's Renji?" asked Atsumi.

Eri said "I don't know. Let's keep moving—"

"That way!" said Atsumi. And she began to rush towards the feint throb of Renji's reiatsu. "Renji! RENJIII!" she screamed.

The three girls then saw his silhouette in the mists. Eri felt fatigued after having been working longer. The strange dimension they found themselves in began to fade "Eri!" called Atsumi "Keep it together! We're close!"

"I'm, I'm just so…" peeped Eri.

Tashi walked back to where Eri was and calmly put her hand on her shoulder. I'm sorry Eri, I'll try harder" and carefully poured more of her reiatsu into her other friends.

Rukia and Ichigo watched as the three friends glow with their efforts.

The mists began to become thinner, but they still couldn't clearly see Renji. "Renji!" called out Atsumi, ahead of the other two girls, "Renji! Over here!"

She saw his head move in her direction and she could hear his voice, though it was muffled and distant. She couldn't make out what he was saying. Atsumi felt bogged down, and suddenly very tired. Tashi saw Atsumi lagging and lent more of her power, but trying to stay within their limits.

Ichigo watched Tashi admiring her subtle manipulation of reiatsu and Atsumi's sheer determination. He had never really observed such advanced healing techniques form this end before and was fascinated by the ebb and flow of Eri's powers and how it mingled with Renji's. Their link was powerful and impressed Ichigo profoundly.

Tashi began to get tired and knelt down on one knee. Ichigo stepped forward with a strong desire to help, but Rukia held him back. "It's a delicate balance Ichigo, but Vice Captain Touichi is strong, and skilled."

The dimension the the three friends were in was becoming unstable. The mists were clearing then becoming thicker. They could barely see each other. "Eri! Tashi! Where are you?!" yelled Atsumi as her friends would go in and out of the mists. Then she remembered she wasn't really there, but in the Seireitei.

Some of the healers nearby watched and gasped as Atsumi pulled her broken arm out of the sling and rested her hand on Eri's shoulder completing the circle of the three friends.

The healing dimension steadied and the mist resumed a consistent state. Atsumi was calling to Renji and she heard again his distant response. She just couldn't get close enough. "Tashi! More power!"

Eri yelled out "Atsumi it's too dangerous!"

Tashi only responding by pushing a little bit more, just a little. She soon found herself at her limit. It was not that she was using a tremendous amount of power, rather she was holding back a great deal so as not to hurt her friends or ruin the balance. It was enough. Atsumi cut through the mist and was the first to grab hold of Renji in the dark realm between the light of life and the dark vagueness of death.

As soon as Renji turned his head to look at Atsumi he opened his eyes to the rubble of the Seireitei and the three friends who brought him back. The healing corp. took over and Atsumi, Tashi, and Eri slumped back.

As the 4th squad worked on Abarai Atsumi looked at Rukia and Ichigo. She nudged Tashi and said "Oii, Tashi, you don't need ta keep yer subordinates here for my sake. They could be helpin' other people."

Tashi looked at Atsumi and said "Rukia is good friends with Renji. It's okay for her to stay. She's concerned for him."

"Friends?" said Atsumi.

"Yes, for quite some time" said Tashi looking over her other squad members, making sure they were carrying out their orders. She looked back at Atsumi and said "They were friends back in Rukongai before Byakuya-sama adopted Rukia-san."

"Oh" said Atsumi surprised she didn't know about Renji's relationship, whatever it may or may have been, with Rukia.

Abarai passed out, but later awoke on his belly in a slightly damaged room in the infirmary. He thought what had happened in the mists was just a hallucination and couldn't believe he was still alive. He saw a water pitcher next to his bed and tried to reach out towards it but found the pain made him see stars. He grunted and he heard a chair move. His eyes moved to see Atsumi spring out of the chair with such force that it skid across the room. "Oii" he said, a bit strained.

"Oii" she said weepy and tearing up. "Look at me Abarai, you're makin' me all soft. I wanna hug ya, ya big lug, but it'll hurt ya like hell."

"I'm hurtin' now, and I'll hurt if you do it. What's the difference, eh?" he smirked. Atsumi crouched down next to him. She could barely squeak her words out. "You saved me, Renji. You nearly died fer my sake!"

Renji thought back on the ash falling from the sky.

They had taken shelter from the ash under a ledge which soon collapsed. The chemicals ate away at the stone and caused the little shelter they had to fall. Then the fires started and trapped them where they were.

Renji didn't hesitate in pushing Atsumi between some rubble. The ash falling from the sky turned to acid rain and burned his skin and still splashed on her. He couldn't find any appropriate rubbish to cover her completely and decided to do so with his own body. She screamed in protest, but even though she protested by pushing and pulling he waited for the burning rain to stop. When it finally settled down the remaining structures collapsed completely burying them both.

At first he was relieved he was out of the ash, but he realized his body was crushed. He managed to grip Atsumi's hand and felt her shaking. He squeezed it and held it firmly, though not for long. Atsumi managed to get out from underneath him and tried to dig her way out. He faded into darkness as she began to scream for help.

"Pigtails really came through, eh?" said Renji, referring to Eri.

"No shit" said Atsumi. "Tashi too, of course."

"Of course."

"Damn, I'm still hurtin', where's the nurse?"

"Renji, a lot of people were hurt. The fourth is kind a short staffed these days. They healed you until you were stable, but had to move on to help more critical cases."

"I see." He then asked about how she was and the sling she wore. She answered and then she explained how the clean up began and how it was progressing. "Captain Hitsugaya really stepped up again. First his work in the living world and then this."

"He lead all those with ice and water zanpaktuo's and those who use the power of wind to make it safe to breath the air again. Captain Hitsugaya is something. Who knew a kid could do so much, eh? We've also got some make shift barracks ta stay in."

"Where's Rukia?" asked Renji.

Atsumi didn't understand the connection and wondered about his sudden desire to know about Tashi's noble subordinate. 'Were they more than friends back then?' "I don't really know—"

"Oii!" interrupted Rukia. She entered with Ichigo. They greeted each other and a fair haired girl was with them.

Ichigo said "Inoue wanted to help out since we know you guys are short on healers right now. She came all the way from the living world to help."

Atsumi stood up and waited to be introduced. Renji said "Oh, thank you" relieved that the end of his pain was in sight. Inoue didn't waste time and quickly got to work. Atsumi was startled at how Inoue's power manifested and she backed up. She watched as the bandages tore away and revealed Renji's mangled body. The pollution had burned away his skin and there was much exposed muscle. Inoue's healing power worked quickly reconstructing his body.

"Renji!" exclaimed Rukia as she saw what damage he had taken.

Atsumi's eyes darted around. First from Inoue to Ichigo, then Inoue to the fairies that popped out of her head, then at how Rukia and Renji looked at each other. She couldn't understand all these relationships or who this fairy girl was or what in the spirit king's name was going on! She wanted to walk out, but she wanted to be by Renji's side. She figured no one was going to introduce her and she thought 'Screw it.'

Astumi went to take hold of Renji's hand and Orihime said "Oh, I'm sorry, please wait. I'm sorry."

Atsumi looked at Renji and he said "It's okay. The pain is going. It's all good."

Atsumi nodded, frustrated, but backed off. She watched a bit longer how his skin seemed to materialize out of no where and how it grew right back into place the way it was before, tattoo's and all.

Ichigo came up behind Atsumi and put his hand on her shoulder. He said "There's a snack machine down the hall, I'm gong to get something, you want to come?"

"Sure" she said. She wanted out of that room. She turned to say something to Abarai, but his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. She didn't want to disturb him and walked out. As Ichigo and Astumi strolled he said "You don't need to worry he is in good hands."

"I see that."

"I don't' think we've formally been introduced. I'm—"

"I know who ya are. Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain's been lookin fer ya since you've been back in town."

"Eh?" Ichigo's face fell.

"I'm in 11. We all know the name Kurosaki. The orange haired Ichigo." She pressed a few buttons on the machine and tossed him a strawberry pastry. "Plus, Renji's mentioned ya."

"Thanks, uh, Atsumi, right?"

"Yeah. That's me. Tashi's the new Vice Captain for 13 and the girl with the pigtails was Eri. She's obviously in 4th. We were all friends since the academy. That's when we all met Renji too."

"You've' known him that long?" he asked as they strolled back towards the room.

"A few years, yeah. We were students, but officers were interested in keepin' tabs on Tashi's power. Renji kinda started out surveyin' her and sort of became our friend as a result"

"I thought you guys were around longer than that with Tashi-san being a vice captain."

"That's Tashi-sama to you. She's a noble like Kuchiki, though these days she might argue against that. Yeah. She's hella strong and as you can see works well under pressure. She's always the one to come up with ideas and shit" Atsumi chuckled at her school day memories and said "She always managed to get us outta trouble."

"So Renji's a good friend of yours now, huh?" he said.

As fer Renji and I we weren't really like an 'item' until fairly recently."

"Ah" said Ichigo, blushing slightly.

"What about you? Are you and Rukia a thing or is that fairy girl your girl?"

"Uuh…that's um…OH Look! Here's the room!" said Ichigo dodging Atsumi's question. They entered and Ichigo asked Orihime "So, how's it coming?"

Atsumi was hoping that Ichigo would have said he was with Rukia and cleared up any fears she had about Renji and Rukia sharing intimate feelings.

"Still lots to be done" she said seriously. "But he should be fine tomorrow."

"Wow" said Atsumi. "He looks a 1000 times better!"

Rukia stood from the chair she was in and introduced herself and Inoue to Atsumi. Renji told Inoue to take a break and everyone else that he needed to speak with Rukia alone. Atsumi was upset, but nodded and went into the hallway with everyone else. After a few minutes she decided to leave. "I gotta report into my captain. I told 'em I'd be out today, but it seems I can't really do much here, eh?"

Ichigo could see she was upset and wanted to say something to make her feel better. "Atsumi-san, I'm sure he—"

"Ichigo. Don't worry 'bout it. Plus" she smiled "I gotta tell Captain yer here."

Atsumi returned to her squad, reported to her Captain (pleasing him very much with her news) and returned to her quarters. She pulled out her futon and curled up muffling some tears in her pillow. 'I can't believe he's makin' me cry so much. Such a turd!'

Back in the infirmary Renji spoke frankly with Rukia. He lay on his stomach with his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He didn't really look at her even though she was in a chair right at his side. "Rukia, I was talking with Atsumi the other day and she told me she used to have a crush on Kira. Can you imagine that?" he chuckled. "At first I was a little upset. You know, cuz he's always around, since he's my bud, and…well…what if she still had feelings for him? Then she said 'He's not interested in me so why should I be interested in him. Why waste the time, eh?' She's was right. Strange that no one told me that before."

"What do you mean, Renji?" asked Rukia.

He looked at her and said "Did you not know?"

"What?"

"Well, whatever, I just want you to know that I'll always be there if you call on me, but from now on, you gotta call. I won't just be there automatically."

"Renji, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're my friend and I'll do what you need me to, but I can't just be behind you always. I've got someone to care about now, and if you need my help you'll have to ask." 'I won't be following you blindly anymore.'

"Renji…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After Tashi's short comments about Renji and Rukia Atsumi did some digging about them herself. She was even more upset when she found out they were so close. 'What am I gonna do? I wanna talk about it, but ain't nothin' gonna change. She's his old friend. He can't not be his friend anymore, that's nutty. Eri is all anti-boy friend now after her break up and Tashi don't know about common relationships. She'd probably explain some round about, super complex etiquette the damn nobles use. Freakin' shit. I'm stuck!'

Atsumi laid on her futon after a hard day and realized she hadn't seen Renji since he was healed by Inoue. She was about to get up and visit him but stopped herself. 'If he wants to see me he can find me.'

Just then "Oii" Renji poked his head in her room.

She sat up and said "Yer supposed to wait 'til I stay you can come in before ya come bargin' in!"

Renji was surprised at hr reaction and cautiously closed the shoji door behind him. "Sorry."

She lay back down and he came closer.

"What do ya want" asked Atsumi as she buried her face in her pillow.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. "You're normally tough, but…"

"Why would I be upset? Eh? My boyfriend asked to be alone with his noble friend who's a cute girl in his time of need over me. Why would I be upset?"

"I hd to tell 'er something." He said seriously.

Atsumi didn'trespond and he took another step towards her bed and crouched down. "I had to tell 'er you're my priority."

Atsumi rolled over and Reji smiled. Her eyes were wide and her bottom ip quivered. Renji came closer very close, and sat at her side. He rested his hand on the futon on her other side and smiled. Her brow then dropped and she punched him hard enough that he fell on his back. "OWW!"

Two of Atsumi's squad members in the hallway exchanged some money.

"What's, what, what was THAT for?!" he asked sitting up rubbing his jaw.

"For makin' me suffer, jackass!" she snapped.

She took him by the chin and he flinched. "I ain't gonna hit ya again..."

"Good."

"…today" she pulled some ice out of her mini fridge and wrapped it in a towel for him. Atsumi handed him the ice and she sat cross legged next to him. "I asked a copul a peole 'bout Rukia ta see what kinda girl she really is. Everyone mentioned you an her were buds since childhood. NO one's got anything bad to say 'bout her. I was freakin out with jealousy. I really was."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner to explain what I told her. You're my special girl, Atsumi."

Atsumi gave Renji a kiss on the cheek and he "Owed.'

"Shaddap! I punched yer other side."

"I know" he said "but shit, the pain radiated to the other side!"

She playfully slapped his arm and he laughed at her.

Her smile faded and he groaned inwardly. "What?" he asked.

"Didja ever feel like you…like you switched sides and turned yer back on Rukongai when ya became a Shinigami?"

The sudden switch of topics made Renji stumble over his words "Uh…well…no."

"Why not?"

"No one there ever did much for me. Plus, if Rukongai and the Seireitei are on different sides I think we're on the better one."

"But, but they…It ain't their fault they're not here, that they can't do what wee do."

"Then why get angsty about it?"

"I don't know. I just…I…"

"Atsumi" he took her into his arms and said "I understand what yer sayin'" Renji smirked when he realized his slum accent came out when he was with her. "but don't feel guilty about your success. You made it because you worked hard and now yer thinkin' about the life ya left behind. I know what that feels like, but don't let it get to ya. Don't let what ya left behind hold you down. You're here, with me. We made it otta there."

Atsumi snuggled closely to him trying to work out this conflict. She said "I just don't know what I'm doin'. I don't know what's goin' on."

He stroked her head remembering similar feelings he had when he first left Inuzuri behind. "Feel whatever you want. I'll help ya with whatever I can. I'm here with you."

--

The next day Atsumi looked out the window at the reconstruction and got an order that she had to head out with her squad again. Spies sent out into Rukongai came back with information on the identities of those who organized the attack on the Seireitei. She was chosen to go with a select group to eliminate the leader and his head men.

As Atsumi marched out of the Seireitei she took in the destruction around her. 'These people tried to destroy us. Why? All of this was so beautiful before. I was an angry soul, and did my fair share of rotten things, but I don't think I was so indiscriminate. They coulda killed us all. Not just the nobles here, but those of us who could get outta Rukongai. Those of us who swore to…' Atsumi realized why she had felt so awful. She had made a promise to herself and completely forgot about it. '…I promised to take care of them when I made it big here…Instead I've done nothing but worry about getting' more power.'

Atsumi promised herself that after this mission she would do something to comfort the souls in Rukongai. The conflict did not last long. After watching Captain Hitsugaya and Hyoinmaru many of the souls following the angry soldier thought it best to reconsider invading Shinigami on their own turf.

Atsumi and the other soldiers easily infiltrated the Rukongai General's temporary camp and quickly eliminated his supporters with simple swipes of their powerful zanpaktuos. They found the leader and Atsumi thought perhaps it would help her understand her conflict if she questioned him "So you're the leader, eh?"

As the two Shinigami held him, he did not answer. He looked away and refused to answer. "Hey" she said half heartedly. "Not answerin', eh? I wanted to know what yer motivation was." He shifted his eyes to the ground. "I kinda wanted ta know why you were tryin' so desperately to kill" she used the hilt of her sword to turn his face to hers "my friends. Mm?"

"You can torture me all you want. I'm not talking Shinigami" he said.

"Torture? We don't bother with that. For the things you did you should be thankful that we don't torture, or that I ain't handin' you over to the Dept of Technology as a specimen. Captain Kurostuchi is pissed. Really pissed."

"There is no justice in this world and any punishment I take for trying to instill some will be worth it. We won that battle."

"But ya didn't win the war. There ain't no justice anywhere, man."

"I was a soldier in my lifetime. I thought if I died, it would be okay since I'd see my family here. I'd have my reward in paradise."

"Oh?"

"I'm here in Rukongai. Working hard, most likely never seeing my family again. There's no justice here and this sure as hell ain't paradise. The Shinigami who sent me here said everything would be okay. You bastards in your immaculate white marble city have no idea what it's like. This ain't heaven."

"Boo hoo. At least you can live another life. It's better than oblivion."

"What do you know of Rukongai? Your head rests on a silken pillow of the Seireitei. You're surrounded by comrades. You know—"

Atsumi smack him with the hilt of her zanpaktuou and he lost some teeth. The two Shinigami holding him laughed. "You think you had it hard?" she said, her anger starting to burn. "I **am** from Rukongai. District 79, just like my Vice Captain. I came as kid after my old man accidentally killed me durin' one of his lil disciplinin' sessions. It's rare we remember our lives before, but I find it hard to forget. Don't tell me how hard it is here. Don't tell me 'bout injustice."

"So now you strut around flaunting your power over us who have none. You're despicable" he spat.

She shook her head and her guilt over squashing this rebellion abated. "I worked with what I had and now I'm a Shinigami. Don't you FUCKIN' tell me I don't' know. You didn't research your enemy, soldier. How long you been here, in Rukongai?"

"A few months" he said looking in her eyes.

Atsumi saw something in his eyes and laughed. "Ya kinda jumped the gun. It's a shame." She saw all she needed and turned her back on him to walk away. "The ironic thing, soldier, is that you _do_ have some spirit power. You may notta been a captain, but if you had just tried to see the bright side, if ya had a little faith," she opened the door, stepped out and said "you coulda been a Shinigami too."

As the door closed behind her she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She knew she couldn't fix everything in the world, but knowing that she was doing the right thing by being a Shinigami allowed her to move forward with confidence.

Atsumi's platoon found a warehouse full of explosives, swords, and other weapons in the making. Atsumi ordered her subordinates to confiscate the weapons and to bring them back to the Seireitei. One of her soldiers walked up to her and asked her for his orders. She looked at the others pick up loads of weapons and said "Shit. This is nuts. What would cause them to do this? I mean, I had my anger, but I didn't want to destroy the balance of souls in this world and the next. Course there's a misbalance of power and some abuse it. But not everybody is like that. They killed lot's a innocent people and were plannin' on killin' more."

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry kid. Get back to the Seireitei and get some extra hands. There's a lot'a weapons here. They were ready for a full scale war."

On the way back that night Atsumi carried a bag of swords on her back, several bows over her shoulders and a container of arrows in her hand. She then thought of something she could do for them that may ease the angry lonely spirits in Rukongai.

--  
A few months later there was a ribbon cutting ceremony at the last building to have been rebuilt. General Yamamoto was given the scissors to cut the ribbon. "After many months, after much healing, and work the reconstruction is complete." The crowd cheered and he cut the ribbon.

Afterwards the officers who showed exceptional dedication were awarded. Captain Ukitake, for inviting everyone to share the 13th squads shelter and even his own personal quarters despite their differences and uniqueness, was medaled for his compassion. Captain Hitsugaya was awarded for his quick action and leadership in cleaning the Seireitei and leading others to do the same. The entire fourth squad was awarded for their tireless efforts and dedication to the health and well being during such dire circumstances.

Atsumi, Tashi, and Eri stood in the crowd cheering.

The ribbon of the last building was the 10th squad. It had been rebuilt to it's previous specifications. The party was a barbeque on the 10th squad's courtyard and everyone, officer and non-officer alike, mingled freely with each other.

Atsumi spoke with a few other Shinigami until she spotted Captain Kuchiki. She drank the last of her punch and dumped her empty plate on a table. She walked up and apologized for interrupting and bowed to her superior officers. "Captain Kuchiki, may I have a moment of your time"

He nodded to the two officers he spoke to and they walked away.

Kuchiki said "At east Atsumi-san."

She stood and said "Sir, I've got an idea, and a couple a people said you'd be the Captain to share it with."

He said nothing and she continued. "It's kinda a community project and my own Captain don't –I, I, mean does not" Atsumi was trying her best to be polite as per Tashi's advice and not embarrass Renji as per his request. "have the reach you do."

"What is your idea?"

"Well, sir, regardless of where we come from, the human world, nobility, we regrettably learn what it means to lose someone to the circle of life." 'I wonder if he can tell I was prepared by Tashi…' She looked past the tern noble captain and saw both Eri and Tashi both giving her enthusiastic thumbs up. "I thought of something that might ease that pain when they come to Rukongai, sir."

"How?"

"A register, sir. Each district should have an office where the newly arrived souls register. That way they can ask after family members they might be lookin' for. It's also beneficial to the Shinigami as it helps us keep a better census of the souls and thus helps regulate the flow of souls."

"Mm" was his only initial response. Atsumi waited …and waited…Kuchiki finally said "This is interesting, but what do you need from me?"

"Sir, I need help in getting my idea outta my head and into reality. I don't' know who to talk to and…" this part took more courage than any other. Atsumi bowed deeply and said "You're support or endorsement would be most appreciated, sir!"

He smirked feeling Tashi and that pigtails girl close by. "It is a very practical and worthwhile effort. I will speak to some administrators on the first work day next week. I cannot promise it will be successful, but I will propose it on your behalf."

Atsumi shot upright and forgot herself. "Really, sir?! Yes!" she jumped up giving the air a punch in victory. Atsumi spotted Tashi and suddenly bowed again in deference to the Captain. "Sir, thank you sir!"

"Mm. Enjoy the party and if you see Tashi-san, please let her know I'd like to speak with her."

"Yes sir!" Atsumi ran off to Tashi "It's a go fer now!"

Tashi said "I told you. It's a good idea!"

Atsumi looked over at Captain Kuchiki who was speaking to the other officers again and smiled. "Yeah" 'Things are going to work out just fine.' "Yeah. C'mon. Let's go get some more grub."

Please R&R


End file.
